Felicidad Desvanecida
by franzcita
Summary: — ¡Jen! —la llamo. —Ganaste…— admito, ella siempre ha sido tan esquiva. "Nunca entenderás" esas palabras pasan mezclándose con el viento, como un susurro del recuerdo de mi propia voz. Y de pronto siento un horrible frío rodeándome, uno inexplicable, este juego ya no es divertido. AU Slash Kames.
1. Mi Realidad

**¡Hola de nuevo! no intentare explicar mi ausencia, pero si me pondré al día con una de mis historias.**

 **Esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo, ya esta terminada y es mi primer Kames, a pedido de un amigo, que espero pueda leerla.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Big Time Rush o cualquier mención de estos, pertenecen a Sony Music, Nickelodeon y a Scott Fellows.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Mi realidad**

 **Primer hecho, encerrado en mi mundo.**

 **POV James**

Cuando mis padres no están en casa, salgo de mi habitación, al parque Sutro Heights, es un secreto que mantengo... Algo personal lo cual me gusta esconder. Vivo en el distrito de Richmond en San Francisco, un lugar bastante cultural y rodeados de parques. De hecho cruzando la calle hay un café literario que me encantaba visitar.

Hoy es uno de esos días lluviosos, me gustan, y no importa si llego empapado al lugar, pero me siento en compañía con Jen, aunque ya no esté aquí, para ser quien me irrite, moleste, y ponga de cabeza mis días. Ella era mi hermana melliza, menor por unos minutos… murió hace algunos meses. Por esa razón es un secreto que mi visita sea tan discreta, no pretendo preocupar a nadie en este momento. El golpe fue duro; es el dolor de ver su habitación vacía, todo tal cual como ella lo dejo esa tarde antes de salir. Me hace sentir mal cada vez que pienso como la ignore por completo, yo no recuerdo nada de sus palabras, supongo que un simple _"regreso en un rato"_.

Es un largo trayecto para llegar ahí caminando, tomo un autobús. Se supone que debería estar en clases a esta hora, aunque aún no tengo la fuerza suficiente para regresar. Es mi último año de preparatoria y luego entrare a la universidad, pero verme al fin del año escolar graduándome sin mi hermana, será complejo. Con las calificaciones que tenía seguramente sería seleccionada para dar el discurso de despedida.

Mi teléfono me alerta que llego un mensaje. Sé quien me envía mensajes a esta hora, lo abro para encontrar lo mismo de siempre "James, debes venir. Pensé que lo habíamos conversado" –Kendall. Me siento mal por él, está haciendo un esfuerzo gigante desde que murió ella, para intentar que regrese a mi vida cotidiana. No es que no reconozca lo que hace por mí… es solamente que a veces me siento más seguro en casa, aquí en el parque, menos allí. Él siempre ha hecho lo posible por ayudarme con el dolor de la perdida…

 _—_ _Te estoy apoyando en esto, James._ _—_ _me dijo una calurosa tarde de verano. El día cumplí diecisiete años, fue el día que decidí salir de casa, luego de mucho días encerrado en mi tristeza y dolor, junto con mis padres._

 _Fuimos al parque Golden Gate, pensaba que por lo que ocurrió no volvería a Sutro Heights. Me invito a un helado, caminamos durante un rato. Yo en ese momento deseaba estar en casa._ _—_ _¿Por qué insistes con esto, Kendall?_ _—_ _le pregunte, viendo mi helado, derretirse debido al calor._

 _—_ _Porque no puedo verte sufrir, y lo sabes._ _—_ _Contestó. Esa respuesta me hizo entender que descuide mucho mi relación con Kendall, suspire pesadamente, negando con la cabeza. No sé si continuamos juntos, han pasado muchas cosas durante estas semanas, que lo último en mi cabeza, es sobre cómo siguen las cosas con Kendall._

 _Él toma mi mano, casi había olvidado lo que era el contacto con otra persona. Mucho menos con él, nos quedamos durante un largo rato de esa manera._

Creo que no pongo mucho de mi parte… todavía no lo hago. Me bajo del autobús y comienzo hacer mi camino en los senderos del parque, los lunes en las mañanas es muy tranquilo, en especial si está lloviendo. Hace frío, pero es soportable, los grandes árboles amortiguan el agua que cae y el viento. Mis pasos son lentos para llegar al lugar en que Kendall encontró a mi hermana esa noche…

Con una sonrisa amarga recuerdo, los últimos días que estuvo con nosotros, como pensaba de ella… la manera en que como me comportaba con Kendall…

 _Una de las cosas con la que me costaba lidiar tenía un sencillo nombre de tres letras – Jen –, cumpleaños, paseos, escuela, amigos... Todo junto, esa es la parte mala de tener una hermana melliza. Creo que buscaba una excusa, en ese momento, mientras ella me ve con una mirada severa en su rostro. Estabamos en la cocina de nuestra casa. Yo estoy con la caja de leche en mis manos, después de que bebí directo del cartón y Jen me viera hacerlo. Chicas._

 _—_ _James, eso es asqueroso._ _—_ _Dice finalmente._

 _Es increíblemente impasible cuando se molesta por algo. Mi deber como hermano mayor es calmarla –mayor por unos minutos–, es decir mis padres creen que ella será la promesa de la familia, no me molesta pensar en eso, pero lo mío es la actuación. Así que ser el mayor no me vuelve el favorito._

 _—_ _Lo sé…_ _—_ _respondo, aunque inseguro._ _—_ _Escucha… Jen…_ _—_ _digo ahora con cuidado, ella odia que la llamen Jenny o Jennifer, incluso prefiere que se refieran con su apellido, según menciona Jen es más ambiguo, no encuentro lo extraño, es decir es un sencillo apodo de mujer._ _—_ _No fue mi intención ¿bien?, ahora yo me voy a la escuela… en calma… sin discusiones… o peleas…_ _—_ _Suspira derrotada y eso significa que termino su enojo._

 _Salgo prácticamente corriendo de mi casa, no es tarde para llegar a la escuela, pero antes de entrar a clases siempre nos vemos con Kendall. Somos amigos desde el quinto grado, él llego de un intercambio desde Los Ángeles, y de inmediato nos volvimos inseparables. Nos encontramos en la entrada, y puedo sentir que mi corazón late con fuerza cuando nos vemos a los ojos, es lindo. Al principio rechazaba la idea de considerar a Kendall lindo, pero conforme paso el tiempo lo acepte, decir que me gusta mi amigo es poco, estoy enamorado de él… quizás algún día… no tendré miedo de decirle._

— _Te ves… ¿agitado?_ — _pregunta, mientras comenzamos a caminar hacía los casilleros. Yo asiento levemente, y él me observa con curiosidad, seguramente cuestionándose la razón de porque estoy así. Tengo mis mejillas suficientemente sonrojadas para que se camuflen debido a la cercanía que tengo con Kendall._ — _Déjame adivinar, huías de Jen._

— _Acertaste._

— _No preguntare la razón._ — _Dice y luego añade para cambiar de tema;_ — _James, tengo unas…entradas_ — _comienza a decir en un tono nervioso, lo miro con atención, y también algunos otros chicos a nuestro alrededor, me pregunto porque siempre atraemos a tantas personas, interesadas por saber sobre la vida personal de nosotros. Un pensamiento repentino golpea mi mente…_

— _El proyecto de biología…_ — _Digo, interrumpiendo a Kendall. Una chica cerca de nosotros se queja en voz alta, no tengo idea de por qué. Ahora mi amigo rubio se ve confundido._ — _En dos semanas debemos entregarlo y ni siquiera hemos comenzado._

— _Es para el próximo miércoles, además podemos pedirle ayuda a los chicos._ — _Dice, un poco alterado. No es una opción._

— _Kendall, es casi la mitad de la calificación final del semestre. Además los chicos realizaran un proyecto sobre flora y fauna marina. No es el mismo._ — _Menciono, mientras cierro mi casillero._

 _Parece frustrado con mi interés en el proyecto,_ — _siempre podemos intentar robar su proyecto…_ — _sugiere. Eso es una buena idea, espera… no, eso está mal. Es el trabajo de mi hermana._

— _No me des ideas maliciosas, Kendall. Trabajaremos todos los días si es necesario. Nada nos desconcentrara de nuestros de_ — _un empujón, me detiene de mi discurso sobre responsabilidad. Kendall evita mi caída, es una casualidad, que de inmediato me pone nervioso._

— _Ups… Los siento, James._ — _dice Carlos, que está en el suelo. El noviecito de mi hermana, somos buenos amigos, pero desde que ellos salen mantengo un ojo sobre él. Mi cara está completamente roja y salgo de los brazos de Kendall, tiemblo debido a los nervios._

— _Bien… yo… me voy a clases..._ — _digo entrecortadamente antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo, para intentar calmarme._

Me siento sobre una de las rocas, sintiendo como cae la lluvia copiosamente sobre mí, las olas chocan fuertemente en el roquerío de más adelante, tapando completamente el lugar donde se ahogó Jen. A veces me pregunto cómo sería si estuviera un aquí, pero pronto descarto la idea… ella ya no está conmigo, con nosotros.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado observando las olas, aunque no es la primera vez que ocurre. Algo es seguro, enfermare y de esa manera podré postergar más mi regreso a clases. Tengo frío y lo mejor será que vuelva a casa antes que mis padres. Regreso por el sendero del parque, la vibración del teléfono me detiene. Es raro que a esta hora me lleguen mensajes, así que decido revisar. Es de Carlos, lo cual es más extraño porque casi no hablo con él, solamente para lo necesariamente importante. "Logan está en el hospital. Tuvo un ataque." Esto es demasiado importante, el hospital no se encuentra tan lejos de aquí.

Corro rápidamente a la salida, ese presentimiento de que en cualquier momento mi amigo castaño sea el siguiente en dejarnos. Él apenas se salvo en el accidente, me detengo abruptamente cuando la imagen vuelve a mi cabeza.

Respiro con dificultad, pero sigo caminando a la salida. No puedo aclarar mi mente porque ese día regresa rápidamente, y eso es inevitable, otra vez.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

No olviden dejar reviews

Clau.


	2. Fortaleza

**Sé que no hay lectores, pero mantengo la esperanza que alguien aparezca por aquí.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Fortaleza.**

 **Segundo hecho, ser su apoyo sin mi propio soporte.**

 **POV Kendall**

La desesperación comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, cuando la madre de Logan dijo que James estuvo aquí, y no se veía muy bien. Él no respondía su teléfono, intente mantenerme en calma, ya que Carlos me observaba intrigado, mi intención no es preocupar a nadie. Logan se queja en voz alta antes de despertar y llamar la atención de nosotros. Suelto ligeramente mi teléfono del bolsillo, para ver como se encuentra mi amigo.

Creo que de la cantidad de tiempo desde que conozco a Logan, nunca lo he visto tan impactado por una razón desconocida. Me alegro que se encuentre bien, aligera un poco de peso de mis hombros. No me considero alguien que sea el apoyo o un líder de grupo, de hecho soy muy tímido, y han sido las circunstancias las que llevaron a tener esta posición, una de la cual no estoy a gusto,

Ideo una buena excusa en mi mente para retirarme e ir en busca de James. Una vez que salgo del hospital, corro a la parada del autobús, la lluvia esta peor que antes, los autos pasan junto a las grandes posas de agua, dejándome completamente empapado y lo único que me alegra es que el autobús pasa apenas llego allí.

Una vez que me siento, comienzo a morder mis uñas involuntariamente. James es… mi amigo… para mi aun es difícil aceptar que nuestra relación fue demasiado corta, los acontecimientos cambiaron la situación, además estoy seguro que James tampoco tiene muy claro, su propios sentimientos… ahora yo lo estoy, son como si sedimento hubiese caído en un rio de aguas cristalinas, mis pensamientos parecen estar demasiados borrosos o turbios. La vida era mucho más sencilla cuando Jen estaba con nosotros, ella era la voz de la razón, siempre segura, planificadora y predictiva. Ahora que no está, todo es un desastre, que ni siquiera puedo controlar.

Carlos toma tantos remedios para curar su depresión, pero no veo efectos buenos, siempre se encuentra enojado, duerme la mayoría del tiempo y dejo de hablar con Logan, su amigo inseparable desde el jardín de niños. Logan… bueno él, está confundido, pero sé que tampoco su estado es el mejor, a veces me pregunto qué ocurriría si fuera el siguiente que perdiéramos, prefiero ser optimista y pensar que eso no ocurrirá dentro del corto plazo. James es un caso totalmente distinto, su desolación es desgarradora tanto que yo también la puedo sentir, él no ha dejado de llorar, ni de lamentarse.

 _—_ _¡Vete de mi habitación!_ _—_ _gritó una tarde calurosa de verano, yo lo único que intentaba era acompañarlo. Nunca había sido complicado hablar con él._

 _—_ _James, por favor. Solamente intento ayudar_ _—_ _explique, mientras que lo último que vi fueron sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y cerró la puerta de la habitación, para dejarme fuera de su tristeza._ _—_

 _—_ _No quiero la ayuda de nadie…_ _—_ _dice, con la voz ahogada. Quede en silencio y me senté en la puerta, cargando mi peso contra ella. Sentía unas ganas horrible de llorar, gritar y patalear, debido a la frustración de ver que era un completo inútil e incompetente para ayudar a James._

 _Luego de unos minutos, decidí ir a casa y hacer lo mismo que James; encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar… tenía tantas razones, me imagino que la vida se detuvo. Es la primera vez que pensé en morir, algo literal porque estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero pensé en James, en que como le afectaría… yo no podía ser egoísta. Recordé a Carlos, es raro que haya pensado en él, pero la razón de su tratamiento es por su único intento de suicidio, del cual espero que no vuelva hacer, aunque yo… acababa de pensar igual._

Cuando estuve en la puerta de la residencia de los Diamonds, no me veía con suficiente confianza. James no es el mismo chico jovial con quien pasaba mi tiempo. Así que titubeo antes de tocar el botón del timbre. La lluvia no se detiene en ningún momento, esperando pacientemente que alguien la abra, toco el timbre una vez más, y no hay respuesta. Sé que James está ahí dentro, comienzo a buscar la llave de emergencia, encontrándola en un lugar escondido entre los peldaños de las escaleras.

Nunca es agradable entrar sin permiso, aun cuando los padres de James digan que siempre seré bien recibido aquí. Estaban felices de que su hijo estuviera con alguien que lo apoyara en todo momento, eran los únicos que tenían conocimiento de mi grado de relación con James. Jen sospecho algunas veces, pero nunca indago más allá, quizás esperando que su hermano se lo dijera personalmente.

Su casa no es muy diferente de donde vivo yo, tiene tres pisos, un estilo antiguo como todas las de este barrio, y con una decoración sencilla. Paso por la sala de estar, lo primero que veo es un lugar donde han puesto muchas fotografías de Jen, la última vez que vine aquí eso no estaba. Voy a observar, ni James, ni yo salimos junto a ella, en ninguna foto, lo que llamo tremendamente mi atención, ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Fijo mi mirada en uno de los cuadros donde no tiene más de diez años, está usando un vestido blanco con verde y su cabello castaño amarrado con muchas cintas verdes, la fotografía fue tomada en unos de los parques. Así estaba vestida cuando la vi por primera vez. Mis padres me habían llevado a un picnic antes de entrar a clases, se sentían culpables debido al repentino cambio de escuela, yo estaba paseando para conocer un poco el lugar, cuando una niña pasa junto con otros niños jugando, recuerdo que su cabello se encontraba desordenado y enredado con las cintas.

Decido subir las escaleras para ver si James se encuentra bien. La puerta de su habitación está entre abierta, la abro con sigilo y entro. Afuera la lluvia continúa sin detenerse, inspecciono el lugar y todo parece en orden, el bulto bajo las colchas me dice que acabo de encontrar a James. Me acerco lo suficiente para observa que el duerme profundamente, pero el color rojo en sus mejillas advierte que quizás no se encuentra tan bien.

Dejo mi mochila sobre una silla, para buscar un termómetro en el botiquín que la señora Diamond mantiene en uno de los muebles del baño. Una vez que lo encuentro regreso a la habitación, y tomo su temperatura. Él se queja cuando lo hago, pero el resultado es rápido, tiene fiebre. Suspiro cansado, no puedo más con su irresponsabilidad, a veces me pregunto porque se ha descuidado tanto. Regreso al botiquín para dejar el termómetro y buscar algo que pueda bajar su fiebre.

Comienzo a despertarlo para que tome un poco de agua, junto con unas pastillas para bajar su fiebre. Él no parece muy feliz de verme, me siento en la orilla de su cama. —¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta secamente, su voz está un poco ronca. Genial… se resfrió.

—Estaba preocupado por ti— respondo en un tono igual, ya no me agradan estos juegos. Yo también estoy molesto. Él no dice nada, y bebe el agua con las pastillas, una vez que termina, el silencio se torna de denso, como ha ocurrido en los últimos meses.

—No necesito alguien que me cuide. — Dice de pronto.

—Curioso ¿no?, porque desde que Jennifer no está, debo tomar su lugar como una clase de hermano responsable. — Digo, el comentario no le agrada a James, que a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que tiene logra empujarme, y dejarme en el suelo.

Él se levanta de la cama, y yo lo hago del suelo. No es como si no hubiésemos peleado antes, pero eso fue hace años, ahora estamos mal. James parece pensar lo mismo porque se sienta sobre la cama, tapando su cara, debo controlarme más con mis palabras.

—Lo siento…—susurro. Me siento junto a él, poniendo una mano su hombro, James niega con la cabeza.

—Kendall, no es tu culpa. — Dice y suspira, conteniendo sus lágrimas. Entiendo su dolor, y si no lo hago… es porque perdí la empatía.

—Te amo. — Le digo, nunca se lo menciono. Pienso que es bueno, es la razón de porque lo acompaño siempre.

—Gracias…—responde con una sonrisa sincera, es raro ver que lo haga. Me alegro poder hacerlo feliz, por unos segundos. —Eres el mejor. — Es suficiente para mí, no quiero forzarlo a regresar a nuestra relación, tiene cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

 _*****Kames*****_

La lluvia se detiene mientras camino de regreso a casa. Ya es de noche, y mamá debe estar preocupada, de todas formas le avise que llegaría tarde.

Mi hogar se encuentra vacío, ellos deben haber salido, no me molesta en realidad. De esa manera no tendré que dar explicaciones del por qué llegue tarde.

Subo a mi habitación, y comienzo a revisar mis deberes que debo entregar mañana, no es algo que sea agradable hacer, pero si soy rápido podre irme a dormir luego.

Un fuerte portazo hace que salte del susto, la puerta de mi habitación está cerrada ahora. Qué raro no hay corrientes de aire, salgo al pasillo para ver si hay alguna ventana abierta, pero nada. Un frío repentino y desagradable invade mi cuerpo cuando volteo a observar hacía el final del pasillo y veo una sombra sin forma en ese lugar. El cansancio debe haberme afectado. — ¿Quién anda ahí? — pregunto inseguro, sin dejar mirar. La sombra retrocede rápidamente, desapareciendo tras la pared.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de llegar a una conclusión lógica y no guiarme por el miedo; definitivamente debo estar muy cansado, o James me contagio de su resfriado, lo mejor será que llame a mis padres, porque no me siento bien.


	3. Reconstrucción

**Capitulo 3: Reconstrucción.**

 **Tercer hecho, la difícil decisión de no encontrar un intermedio.**

 **POV James**

Sane rápido del resfriado, dejándome no muchas opciones para volver a clases. No quiero ir, creo que mis razones son validas. Ahora nos encontramos con Kendall caminando por una de las calles, porque sugirió que debo tomar un poco de aire fresco. Aunque sé que es una excusa para conversar de nuevo sobre la escuela… quizás para él sea más sencillo regresar a su antigua vida sin problemas, pero para mí es un desafío incluso levantarme durante las mañanas.

Kendall sonríe como siempre, es la señal de que intentara nuevamente ver mis ventajas si regreso a la escuela. La decisión ya está tomada desde hace meses, ni siquiera mis padres han sido tan insistentes. Caminamos por una de las calles cerca de donde vivimos. — ¿Un café? — pregunta, me limito a negar con la cabeza, su nuevo intento es patético.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kendall? — le pregunto directamente, luego de un rato de silencio.

—Nada, además de pasar tiempo contigo. — Responde. Frunzo el ceño, porque no creo en sus palabras, conozco a Kendall desde los diez años.

—No volveré a la escuela y lo sabes muy bien. — Digo, prefiero anticiparme a sus preguntas.

—Creo que la escuela es sobre lo último que quiero hablar ahora, James— dice titubeando, nos detenemos en una esquina, lo observo con atención. Es un mal mentiroso.

El semáforo se encuentra en rojo, la gente ya se comienzan a juntar aquí, esperando la luz verde para llegar al otro lado, nosotros quedamos entre muchas personas. La luz cambia, mi sorpresa es grande cuando Kendall toma mi mano con simulo y cruzamos casi corriendo la avenida, continuamos corriendo, y él sin soltar mi mano, pasamos por unas estrechas calles hasta llegar a uno de los apartados lugares del parque Golden Gate. No comprendo que ocurre. Él no suelta mi mano, recordándome una vez más que tipo de relación mantengo en este momento con Kendall.

—Hace cinco meses, comenzamos a salir…— dice en un tono completamente inseguro. Él suelta mi mano para caminar un poco por el lugar, que casi no tiene visitantes a esta hora.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, pero nunca pensé que… días después...

 _Me siento en el césped, cargando mi cuerpo en el árbol, disfrutando de la brisa veraniega, única de los parques cerca de las playas. Jen no se encontraba estorbando ese día, porque tenía una cita con Carlos, él debía soportar sus caprichos hoy, no yo. Una tarde después de la escuela para relajarte, es la clave para olvidar absolutamente… todo._

— _No te relajes mucho, James. Tu mismo dijiste que debemos dedicarnos día y noche para aprobar el semestre._ — _Escucho a Kendall decir, luego de mis pensamientos felices, como no hacer el condenado proyecto. No quiero ir a encerrarme a la biblioteca para esto, quisiera tener la suerte de mi hermana. Un día llegue a la terrible conclusión que ella es la gemela afortunada; los mejores amigos, la más inteligente de la clases, un chico que la amo desde siempre, y con quien seguramente pasara el resto de su vida. Lo mejor de todo tomo el proyecto que yo quería en un juego de piedra, papel y tijera. Soy pésimo en ese juego, el azar no es lo mío. Hasta las probabilidades están de su favor._

— _Podríamos empezar el viernes._ — _Sugiero con una sonrisa inocente, para intentar convencerlo sobre la idea._

— _James, tu dijiste que hoy comenzarías._ — _Dice con los brazos cruzados._ — _Vamos a la biblioteca, antes de que me hagas cambiar de opinión._ — _Suspira derrotado._

 _Kendall me tomo del brazo y comenzó a forcejear conmigo, porque realmente yo quería quedarme aquí, se que juego con mis estudios, pero definitivamente odio las ciencias. Él hace un esfuerzo para intentar levantarme, es divertido verlo intentar llevarme a rastras a la biblioteca. De pronto ya no es divertido cuando tropieza y ambos caemos por una ladera, rodamos metros más abajo, no suelto a Kendall en ningún momento como tampoco puedo gritar, algunos árboles detienen nuestra corta caída, que casi no lleva a uno de los precipicios hacía el mar._

 _Mi corazón late con prisa, soy tan descuidado. Observo a Kendall que no está mejor que yo, ambos aun no nos soltamos de nuestras ropas, pienso que si lo hago podemos caer. Entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, buscando la manera de calmar mis nervios._ — _James…_ — _dice en un susurro él. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza con ese tono de voz, que jamás le había escuchado._ — _Te amo…_ — _Es casi un susurro._

 _Dentro de la cantidad de posibilidades que mi cerebro mostro, nunca espere esas palabras. Verme cayendo en el precipicio me dio miedo, pensé en que nunca diría a Kendall, lo mucho que lo amo._

 _Comienzo a calmarme soltando a Kendall, analizando sus palabras… no dando crédito a mi suerte. Nos miramos a los ojos, estamos tan cerca. He esperado esto durante mucho tiempo, la posibilidad de besar a la persona que amo tanto. Los segundos parecen eternos antes que nuestros labios tuvieran un impacto gentil, el beso no es apresurado, es suave, aunque va adquiriendo su grado de pasión mientras nos besamos. Es todo lo que alguna vez me imagine en mi cabeza o sueños._

—Lo siento mucho, Kendall. — Le digo, con mucho pesar. Lo quiero mucho, y que haya recordado algo así es muy significativo.

—Ambos estamos confundidos por todo lo que paso. — Comienza a decir. —Realmente los días que estuvimos juntos, fueron especiales para mí…

Me quede en silencio, sabía que en algún momento Kendall lo diría, porque quizás ya llego otra persona a su vida, alguien que no se encuentre deshecho como yo… —Mañana regresare a la escuela. — Digo, no es precisamente la respuesta que él esperaba, me percate por su expresión desanimada. No tengo fuerza para estar en una relación. —Lo siento mucho, Kendall. — Le digo nuevamente, retirándome a mi hogar para ser miserable de nuevo. Fuimos felices, durante el tiempo que duro.

 _***** Kames *****_

Cuando llegue a la escuela la mañana siguiente, fui una clase de foco de atención para todos mis compañeros, susurrando a mis espaldas. Soy el chico con su hermana melliza muerta, la misma que era una promesa para los profesores; la chica inteligente y talentosa, todo lo que no era yo.

Una vez que pase por la oficina del director, y tener mi horario, junto con sus condolencias de nuevo. Llegue hasta mi casillero para encontrarme con Kendall, él no se veía muy animado, pero una sonrisa a medias curso su rostro cuando nos encontramos. —Bienvenido. — Dice amablemente. Observo mi entorno, recordando a mi hermana, mi ánimo decae mucho más que cuando desperté.

—La extraño mucho. — Digo, conteniendo mi tristeza. —No puedo. — Comienzo a caminar a la salida tan rápido como pies pueden hacerlo, me equivoque no debí haber entrado a este lugar, —

Kendall me intercepta cerca de la salida, y me dirige hacia un lugar menos transitado, —Sé que es difícil, por favor intenta. Llegaste hasta aquí… —menciona, nos quedamos en silencio. —Hazlo por ti, James. — dice ahora. No sé qué haría sin su cariño.

—Lo intentaré…

Continuamos en silencio. Muchos estudiantes entran mientras me veo a mi mismo, como uno más que viene a clases. Sin la perdida, sin el dolor, sin confusiones…

—James— escucho una voz conocida entre la multitud de estudiante. Carlos, viene corriendo hacia nosotros, nadie esperaba mi regreso hoy. —Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo aquí. — Dice cuando ya está en frente de ambos, sonriendo, me alegro que alguien sea feliz de verme. Por unos segundos sentí esa felicidad, una calidez que solamente Jen tenía.

—Pensé que era momento de volver. — Respondo con inseguridad, recordando que aquí soy otro más del montón. —La vida debe continuar…— digo, lo que no es cierto. Mi vida se detuvo… —Estaré bien. — Vuelvo hablar, los chicos me ven preocupados… quiero regresar a casa, para llorar en privado, en la comodidad de mi hogar.


	4. Cambio drástico

**Capitulo 4: Cambio drástico.**

 **Cuarto hecho, hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicación.**

 **POV Kendall**

Las clases de matemáticas no son precisamente algo que me haga feliz. De hecho me veo más interesado en mí alrededor que en la aburrida cátedra de la profesora, James parece el único concentrado, Carlos se está quedando dormido y Logan esta anotando los apuntes en su cuaderno, esto es lo más cerca para retomar nuestra vida, encontrarse todos en una misma clase. Un ruido como el de una conversación me distrae de mis pensamientos, giro mi cabeza para ver que mis compañeros se ven tan entusiasmados, como yo, en la clase. Cuando dejo de buscar el origen, de las voces, que seguramente provienen del pasillo, veo a Logan con su rostro más pálido de lo normal, mirando hacia el final del salón, sin quitar su vista.

—Logan, ¿te sientes bien? — Pregunto en un susurro, y añado; —Parece que viste a un fantasma. — Pronto recuerdo lo que paso hace pocos días en mi casa.

—N-no… e-estoy bien. — Responde entrecortadamente, sin dejar de mirar el mismo punto. A veces creo que Logan ve cosas… diferentes… Bien, debo parar con mis teorías locas.

Todo continúo de manera normal. Carlos finalmente se quedo dormido sobre su cuaderno y ronca ligeramente. Los profesores no le dicen algo, porque saben todo el tratamiento bajo el que esta, James anota en su cuaderno, Logan ya no toma apuntes, ahora esta temblando… como si tuviera ¿frío?, de hecho ahora que lo pienso esta helando aquí. Se debe haber averiado el sistema de calefacción. Apenas suena el timbre, avisando que termino el primer periodo, guardo todo porque necesito caminar un poco, siento que mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, y mis manos están sudorosas. Un miedo me invade, ninguno habla al momento de salir, pero en un parpadeo veo una sombra en la puerta, desaparece de mi vista. Y luego observo a Logan casi a punto de desmayarse, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. El frío sigue, mis dudas… algo extraño pasa, lo presiento.

—Amigo ¿qué te ocurre? — le pregunto, es la segunda vez en menos de una hora que lo veo de esa manera. Él tiene una expresión indescifrable en su rostro cuando hablo —Has actuado raro durante toda la mañana. —Le recuerdo. James y Carlos salen de salón ubicándose tras de mí, intrigados por saber que ocurre. Ellos se acercan donde estamos, observando con preocupación. Carlos de pronto se estremece y eso atrae la atención de nosotros, en especial de Logan, que mira a un punto vacio entre James y Carlos.

¿Sentí como si el mundo se detuviera de pronto?, nunca, pero lo estoy sintiendo ahora. Todos los que caminaban en el pasillo, se detienen y un ruido desagradable, el cual no entiendo, llena mis oídos, dejándome en un momento sin aliento. En un vistazo rápido de mí alrededor, parece que no fui el único, ya que una vez que termina el fenómeno el pasillo se vacía. —Es mejor si vamos a nuestra siguiente clase. — Sugiero a mis amigos, soltando un suspiro contenido. Yo tampoco deseo quedarme aquí. Ellos asienten, encontrándome la razón, aunque Logan aun luce preocupado por algo, y continua mirando al mismo lugar. Él mueve su cabeza con disimulo, como si estuviera comprendiendo orden… Es extraño.

—Kendall, no entiendo mi tarea de mi química. ¿Puedes explicarme? — pregunta. Eso me saca de mis teorías locas. Necesito concentrarme en otra cosa, estoy divagando mucho.

—Claro…—respondo, mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la siguiente clase. —¿Qué no entiendes?

La sensación de frío y miedo desaparece, pero no me deja tranquilo. Dos veces en una semana es extraño.

 _*****Kames*****_

Acompañaba a James a casa, no es algo que hice de manera frecuente antes. Solamente me aseguro que llegue sano y salvo, actúo como un paranoico, pero si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría. Vamos en el autobús, aunque él continúa en un silencio absoluto, desde que salimos de la escuela. Puedo asumir mi responsabilidad de su enojo, si lo está, porque le pedí que no se fuera durante la mañana, también debería comprenderlo, su duelo es muy reciente.

Él de pronto pide bajarse en la siguiente parada, una mucho antes de llegar a su casa. Lo que me hace seguirlo. Una brisa helada nos recibe en el paradero del autobús. Me pregunto por qué decidió bajar mucho antes. James comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a su casa, no comprendo porque lo hace, pero aun así lo sigo. — ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunto, una vez que lo alcanzo cerca de una esquina.

—A Sutro Heigths. — Responde. Debe ser una broma, yo no voy a ese lugar desde el accidente.

—James. — lo detengo sosteniendo su brazo. No me da buena espina ir, en especial si él va. —Es una pésima idea. — Comento, aunque se encuentra cabizbajo, puedo ver que está llorando en silencio —Te acompañare a casa. — Digo, aun sin soltar su brazo. Me causa mucha angustia verlo sufrir, en pocos días se cumplen los cinco meses desde que Jen murió, y se sienten como si hubiera pasado apenas ayer.

Continuamos caminando por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, en completo silencio. Me invita a pasar, acepto inseguro, ya que es complicado encontrarme con sus padres. Ellos me quieren mucho, pero es incomodo, aun creen que salimos.

La casa se encuentra vacía, ellos aun no llegan del trabajo, aunque por la hora sé que pronto lo harán. Nos sentamos en el sofá de sala, ninguno habla todavía, no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza. Él me abraza, su calidez tranquiliza mis pensamientos pesimistas. Odio reflejarlos porque James necesita una persona que lo apoye no un desanimo más en su lista de amigos deprimidos.

Un furtivo beso me deja en blanco, porque no lo espere, hacia mucho que no sentía sus labios y se lo devuelvo suavemente, así continuamos por un rato… es como volver en el tiempo, los besos ya no son tan inocentes como al principio, él se ubica sobre mí, y yo caigo de espalda al sofá. Entre los besos puedo escuchar un suave gemido suyo. El momento no podría ser mas ardiente… estamos solos, y lo comienzo a desear de una manera diferente. Quiero escucharlo gemir mi nombre.

No sé cómo llegamos a estar "separados" durante algunos meses a esto. Sus besos me encienden cada vez más y el roce de nuestras caderas me da ganas de hacerlo mío ahora, en este lugar. Pero en el fondo de mi mente, una vocecita, que es mi conciencia dice una y otra vez _"Kendall, detente…"_. Y la escena de pronto ya no me parece tan ardiente como hace unos momentos, siento que me estoy aprovechando de la situación. Empujo ligeramente a James deteniendo lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, él tiene un aspecto que nunca había visto antes, no así malo; sus mejillas están rojas, cabello desordenado y respiración entrecortada. Tal vez para todas sus admiradoras en la escuela, no sería atractivo, pero para mí lo es.

—James, no quiero aprovecharme de tu situación. — Mi voz tiembla un poco, debido a la excitación que todavía está en mi sistema.

—No lo harás, porque te quiero. — Responde. De todas formas, no es lo correcto. Ni siquiera ha quedado claro lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—Ahora es demasiado pronto, estas muy triste…— Aunque desee mucho lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, son muchos los factores que debemos solucionar. Estoy siendo racional.

 _*****Kames****_

Esa misma noche soñé con una niña, castaña, de lindos ojos verdes, usando un vestido verde con blanco y su cabello peinado con muchas cintas verdes, del mismo color de su vestido. Diciéndome palabras confusas sobre cómo hay que enfrentar la perdida de una persona. Desperté llorando en la mañana, luego de mucho pensarlo y no calmar mis sollozos me di cuenta que esa niña era Jennifer. Me pedía que dejara demostrar esa fachada tranquila y fuerte, porque yo también sufro.

Llegue a clases en silencio, comprendiendo a James completamente en meses. La razones porque él quería huir ayer, de regreso a su casa. Yo también quiero hacerlo ahora, me derrumbe antes de lo que esperaba.

Casi no emití palabras durante el días, excepto cosas sencillas como "si" o "no". Incluso Carlos y James mantuvieron una conversación durante el almuerzo. Logan se veía más callado, pero preocupado cuando intento hablar conmigo y yo solamente asentía. Mi vida es un completo desastre ahora.


	5. Accidente P1

**Capitulo 5: Accidente. P.1**

 **Quinto hecho, casi cinco meses de lo ocurrido.**

 **POV James**

Es una de esas mañanas tranquilas, en las que agradezco sea el inicio del fin de semana. Algunos rayos de sol se filtran por las cortinas oscuras de mi habitación. Me quedo observando, durante unos minutos antes de levantarme y quedarme encerrado todo el sábado en casa.

Salgo al pasillo del tercer piso para ir al baño, mi cabeza comenzó a doler, y el recuerdo de lo que paso hace dos días con Kendall me invade, siento que estoy haciendo las cosas mal. Paso por fuera de la habitación de Jen, deteniéndome frente a la puerta. No esperaba que su repentina partida influyera tanto en mi persona, ella era la clase de hermanas que te ponían molesto de un momento a otro, con quien peleabas, pero aun así la protegías en la escuela. Cargo mi mano en el picaporte para abrir la puerta, soltando el aliento contenido, al entrar veo lo siempre; las cortinas se mantienen abiertas, la colcha de la cama tendida, sus cuadernos y computador sobre el escritorio.

Camino dentro del lugar, viendo con detalle cada esquina de su habitación, recordando el último día que estuvimos juntos. Ella actuó diferente como si supiera que era nuestro último momento de compartir.

 _Baje de las escaleras rápidamente, pero me detuve cuando encontré a mi hermana viendo la puerta cerrada, de la entrada principal de la casa, ella estaba triste y no dejaba de mirar la puerta._

— _Te ves muy triste, Jen._ — _le dije, se sobresalta, parece que no escuchó los chirriantes peldaños de madera. Dicen que los hermanos gemelos tienen una conexión especial, aunque no soy muy creyente en esas cosas, parece que estaba mi hermana para respaldar ese mito._

— _Creo que estoy un poco melancólica, nada como para preocuparse._ — _Aclaró. No le creo, sé que es una mentira inocente para que no haga más preguntas. Los dos vamos a la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido._

— _Puedes confiar en mí._ — _Le digo antes de salir a la escuela._

— _Lo sé, pero primero tú debes confiar en mí. De esa manera te diré lo que me preocupa._ — _Responde de una manera fría. Llevaba pocos días con Kendall y eso fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, le he mentido en muchos sentidos a mi hermana._

Mi madre me llama desde la planta baja para el desayuno, dejándome inquieto por no serle sincero a Jen. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, sintiéndome pesado en cada peldaño, mamá me recibe con una sonrisa. Ella es fuerte por mí, pero sé que dentro de su corazón llora y sufre mucho más que yo.

—Te amo, cariño. — Dice ella besando mi cabeza, cuando me siento en mi puesto de la mesa.

—Gracias, mamá.

 _*****Kames*****_

Kendall llego un poco después del desayuno. Mis padres ya habían salido para hacer las compras del mes, a ellos le ha costado mucho regresar a ese tipo de rutina, de hecho es la primera salida a comprar los víveres, desde antes que Jen nos dejara.

Me siento incomodo con él, desde lo que paso hace pocos días. Estamos en mi habitación sentados en la ventana observando en silencio el movimiento del barrio, cuando veo que unas calles más abajo Carlos viene caminando a mi casa, desconozco el motivo de porque él necesitaría hablar conmigo. Descarto las ideas de mi cabeza, ya que me estoy precipitando. Carlos puede haber venido de compras solamente.

El timbre suena apenas dos o tres minutos después, es Carlos, no estoy de ánimo para hablar con él. —Kendall, por favor…— le pido, el se queja molesto.

—Bien…

Él sale de la habitación, y lo escucho bajar las escaleras. No logro oír su conversación, pero sé que Kendall me contara todo cuando terminen de hablar con Carlos. Es un día aburrido a pesar de ser un sábado antes del mediodía, estoy seguro que muchos chicos de nuestra edad estarían organizando la fiesta de la noche, mientras que yo pienso en mi hermana muerta y la relación deteriorada con Kendall.

Él vuelve luego de diez minutos no muy feliz, ha estado actuando raro desde ayer. Frunzo el entrecejo cuando se sienta en mi cama se arroja ella, quedando acostado sobre su espalda. — ¿Qué dijo? — pregunté.

—Antes de hablar sobre mi conversación con Carlos, en representación tuya. — Menciona, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, sentándose en la cama y observándome seriamente. —Quiero saber lo que pasa entre nosotros. — Dice, debí imaginar que en algún momento preguntaría.

Nuestro silencio se torno incomodo, la verdad es que no es algo que haya quedado claro en mi cabeza, no quiero pensar en eso. — ¿Fue por lo que ocurrió el otro día? — pregunté, sé la respuesta.

—Sí y no. — Contesta. —James, el hecho de que un día no quieras estar conmigo y el otro deseas que lo nuestro de un gran salto… me preocupa. — Comenta, para mí tampoco es fácil… él continua viéndome a los ojos, yo desvió la mirada, porque no la puedo sostener.

Me alejo de la ventana para caminar por mi habitación, necesito aclarar mi mente… —Lo siento, Kendall. Me gustas mucho desde los catorce, cuando comencé a darme cuenta quien era yo. — dije tocando mis dedos, nervioso, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie debido a lo personal que lo consideraba. —Para mi aceptar que me enamore de mi mejor amigo nunca fue fácil, aún me cuesta… —Toque mi cabello revolviéndolo, sintiéndome desesperado, incomodo en mi propia piel. —Lo único que realmente tengo claro en mi cabeza es que estoy deprimido, Kendall. Jennifer, murió hace apenas cinco meses. — Le dije, si quiero ser sincero, al menos sea con él. ¿Mi amigo? Se mantuvo en silencio mientras sentía las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, tome mi cabeza con dos manos, cuando las imágenes de esa noche empezaron a volver a mi mente, la respiración se torno desigual.

—Cálmate, James. — me abrazo, de una manera reconfortante. —Olvide por un momento, cómo te sientes…

—A veces deseo morir…— susurre. Cerrando los ojos, intentando tranquilizarme. —Me escapo muchas veces a Sutro Heights, pidiéndole a Jen su compañía, me hace falta…

—Sabes que estamos juntos en esto. — Dice, me relajan sus palabras. —Además si Jen supiera que te hice llorar, estaría en el hospital con lesiones graves. — Sonreí recordando las arrebatadas acciones de mi hermana, a veces era un poco loca.

—Kendall…

—Dime— yo me suelto de su abrazo, recordando algo mas importante.

—Sí te amo, solamente dame un poco de tiempo…— el asiente, y yo comencé a secar mis lágrimas, antes de que mis padres llegaran de sus compras. Seguimos abrazados durante un largo rato, en un agradable silencio.

 _*****Kames*****_

Entrada la noche, mi madre me pidió ir a la tienda, debido a que olvido algunas cosas. Aprovechando que estaba en el mismo camino para la casa de Kendall, lo acompañe. Salimos de casa, disfrutando de la cálida noche del sábado, al parecer me hizo bien hablar con él. Me he encerrado mucho en mi dolor, y a la vez siendo egoísta con mi amigo, por ahora.

—Olvide decirte sobre lo de Carlos. — Dijo mientras caminábamos. —Mañana quiere que nos juntemos a las nueve de la mañana en el parque, ya sabes cual…

Mañana se cumplen cinco meses. —Te avisaré— respondí antes de despedirme de Kendall. Él doblo la esquina, hacía su casa, espere a que cambiara el semáforo, cuando estaban en verde comencé a cruzar la calle, de un momento a otro vi un las luces de un auto sobre mí, el sonido del motor invadió mis oídos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir y lo primero que recordé fue a mis padres y Kendall. Yo iba a morir, en un accidente igual que mi hermana.


	6. Accidente P2

**Capitulo 6: Accidente P.2**

 **Sexto hecho, la noche cinco meses después…**

 **POV Kendall**

 _El proyecto de biología, que debíamos entregar el próximo miércoles, era gran parte de nuestra nota final del semestre. Todos estábamos estresados por esa razón. Deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible, aunque la distracción que tenemos ahora, jugando videojuegos, con mi compañero de proyecto no ayuda mucho avanzar._

 _—_ _James, me voy a la playa._ _—_ _Escucho que dice su hermana. Ambos seguimos concentrados en quien hará la siguiente anotación._

 _—_ _Sí como digas, Jen._ _—_ _Responde. Ella se ubica detrás de nosotros._

 _—_ _Chicos, ni siquiera comienzan su proyecto, y ya es viernes. Debemos entregarlo en pocos días._ _—_ _Explica Jen, suavemente. Algo poco característico de ella. Es una buena estudiante, siempre preocupada por las calificaciones, aunque con James también nos va casi tan bien como a ella._

 _—_ _Lo tendremos a tiempo._ _—_ _Dice James distrayéndose en el acto, y yo logro encestar para dar por terminado el partido. Soy bueno en este juego._

 _—_ _¡Sí!_ _—_ _Salto_ _—_ _¡Wooow!_ _—_ _gritó con felicidad._ _—_ _Te gane, James._

 _—_ _Sí, genial Kendall. Yo me voy._ _—_ _comenta Jen en un tono melancólico._ _—_ _Dile a mamá que llegare tarde._ _—_ _Con eso sale, dejándonos solos, aunque algo en esas palabras no sonaba bien, al menos eso creí… no estaba equivocado. Jen nunca fue demasiado reiterativa con nuestros trabajos, ni tampoco melancólica._

 _Luego de mi breve momento de felicidad, deje el control sobre la alfombra, pensé durante unos segundos, atrayendo la atención de James._ _—_ _Son esos días en que le gusta fastidiar._ _—_ _Declaró, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al mini bar por unos refrescos._

Un fuerte chirrido me saca de mis pensamientos sobre las palabras de Jen, luego de que se despidió de nosotros antes de ir a realizar su proyecto. Me detengo abruptamente, y comienzo a correr de regreso por el camino donde me despedí de James, levante la vista y observe a esas mismas cosas pasando por el cielo, helando mi sangre, mis pasos fueron más desesperados, al doblar la esquina vi algo que jamás espere ver a mis cortos dieciséis años de vida. Jennifer Diamond sobre su hermano, aferrada a él, que desapareció en un pestañeo, pero sé que la vi. Ella estaba ahí.

Me acerque unos pasos lentamente al observar a unas personas que pasaban por el sector, que ayudaron a James a incorporarse, estaba pálido y shockeado, no sé lo que ocurrió, así que también voy en su auxilio, pero una rara nube me rodea, sin la posibilidad de ver ni escuchar a mi alrededor. Los últimos días han ocurrido cosas tan extrañas, que esta sería una más de la lista.

Intento plantearme una pregunta cuando me veo envuelto aquí durante unos pocos, aunque decisivos minutos, una que no deseo conocer la respuesta… porque ahora tengo miedo, solamente espero estar equivocado.

Avanzo con inseguridad y todo se dispersa dejándome en medio de una pradera que pareciera que no tiene fin. El sol está en lo alto, el pasto verde y frondoso, las copas de los arboles meciéndose con el sol, las flores no están marchitas y son de distintos colores vivos y tamaños, el lugar es como un verdadero paraíso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — escucho la voz de un chico, el cual se acerca a mí un tanto ¿impresionado?

—No sé, yo estaba regresando a mi casa… cuando…— mi frase inconclusa quedo en un hilo de voz, habían muchas cosas ilógicas en este momento, como el hecho de que ya no estuviera en Richmond y aquí no fuera de noche. — ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño hacía el chico.

— ¿Quién eres? — me responde con una pregunta, eso me desagrada, pero creo que es importante responderla.

—Soy Kendall. — contesto de manera cortante. Un fuerte viento me cubre tan pronto como digo mi nombre y la verde pradera es reemplazada por la calle en donde estaba, parpadee varias veces intentando encontrar que altero mi percepción de la realidad. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Recordé a James, sigue en el mismo lugar, todo está como si nunca hubiese ido a otro lugar. Corro para ayudarlo. —Qué pasó? — le preguntó en un tono suave, una vez que me acerco lo suficiente. Él me abraza de inmediato, esta temblando y puedo sentir el sudor frío de su cara.

James no responde, solamente comienza a llorar de una manera inconsolable, de una manera similar de cuando vi a su hermana sin vida. Se aferra a mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estoy preocupado, intento calmarlo… aunque sin éxito.

—Disculpa…— susurra de pronto entre sus sollozos, ahora estoy confundido.

—Tranquilízate un poco… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras? — pregunto.

—Pensé que…— dice en una oración incompleta, mientras intenta calmarse. —… lo siento tanto, Kendall. — es una noche de aquellas que no comprendo lo que ocurre en mi entorno, ya que tampoco James quiere decirme el por qué de su estado.

 _*****Kames*****_

Nos quedamos en un banco de una pequeña plaza frente a una tienda de café, avisamos a nuestros padres que estaríamos aquí para conversar un rato. James no dice ninguna palabra solamente está en silencio, el frío de la noche ya se puede sentir y estoy temblando. El café calma un poco a la baja temperatura, aunque no es suficiente, pronto tendré que pedir otro y no dormiré durante la noche.

—James, ya sé que no quieres hablar sobre lo que ocurrió… pero al menos dime que te sucede ahora. — Le pedí, no quiero estar aquí esperando una respuesta toda la noche, pero tampoco puedo darle la impresión que no me interesa lo que ocurrió, lo que sí me importa.

Él miro hacia otro lado, sin decir nada. Tampoco pone de su parte para que lo ayude en su problema, el silencio entre nosotros se torna incomodo, una helada brisa hace que comencemos a temblar. Se acabó, ya no mas Kendall paciente. Me levanto tomando a James del brazo, sorprendiéndolo de inmediato, él no discute y caminamos para ir casa, primero a la suya, arrojo los vasos de cartón vacios a un tarro de basura no muy lejos de donde estábamos sentados.

—Estoy perdiendo la cordura. — Le dije duramente, deteniéndome, y mirándolo a los ojos. —No tienes idea de las cosas extrañas que me han pasado, de verdad no sabes. — Se alejó, porque se veía sorprendido de que me estaba comportando de una manera totalmente nerviosa y extraña. Continúe, no me interesa, pero yo quiero respuestas y para eso debo ser sincero con él. —Lo único que te pido… ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — le pregunte subiendo mi tono de voz, de verdad perdí la paciencia.

James continúo en silencio, pero frunció el ceño ahora está molesto. Eso no lo esperaba, quizás sí… solamente que no ahora.

—Disculp—

—Ahórratelo, Kendall. — interrumpió él, en un tono frío mucho más que el ambiente que nos rodea ahora. Sus primeras palabras luego de una larga hora de silencio. —Nunca entenderás.

Comprendo lo que ha estado pasando durante todos estos meses, él no me entiende a mí… no solamente con lo que ocurrió hoy, mi imaginación no puede jugar de una manera tan "malvada" conmigo, lo que vi fue real, en especial a Jen.

— ¿Sabes?, no discutiré mas sobre esto. Se acabó. — Dije, ya no quiero sentirme como una persona aparte en su vida, me aburre estar en un plano inferior. Él no dice nada, odio ser a quien recurran por juego.

Me voltee y lo deje solo, quiero regresar a casa, descansar de la desgraciada vida que me toco vivir. Otra brisa helada soplo, calando hasta mis huesos… mi alma. Siento unas lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

El frío rompimiento duele en todo mí ser.


	7. Accidente P3

**Capitulo 7: Accidente P. 3**

 **Séptimo hecho, los exactos cinco dolorosos meses…**

 **POV James**

No podía creerlo, Kendall termino conmigo… me quede unos minutos viendo como él caminaba a casa. Es raro decirlo, pero él se está comportando de una manera que jamás espere, extraño podría ser una palabra para describirlo.

Preferí caminar a casa también, no me sentía a gusto en la oscura y helada calle. Creo que debí ver venir esto, Kendall ha bajado su tolerancia a todo en pocos días y aunque quisiera ser empático, no podría hacerlo, cierta parte de mi perdió su conexión con él.

Llegue a casa cansado y adolorido por el golpe que me di cuando caí al pavimento, quizás la impresión de verme visto a punto de "morir" y toda la adrenalina hizo que tuviera una reacción involuntaria. Ni siquiera estoy seguro sobre lo que pienso. Al entrar me sentí más tranquilo, pero cuando observe las escaleras de madera eso termino, me duele mucho el cuerpo. ¿Por qué debe estar mi habitación hasta el tercer piso?

La observe como una gran cuesta que debo subir para lograr mi objetivo de relajarme y dejar en el olvido lo que acaba de ocurrir esta noche. Inclino mi cabeza hacía un lado, porque veo a una niña a la mitad de la escalera, usando un vestido blanco con verde y su cabello amarrado con cintas de los mismos colores, viéndome con diversión. Parpadeo varias veces realmente confundido porque no sé si yo le provoco esa diversión.

—Eres tan flojo, hermano mayor. — Dice con una sonrisa, yo me quedo quieto en el mismo lugar. —Apuesto que puedo llegar arriba antes que tú. — Me desafía.

—Eso no es justo, Jen. — Le debato desde el pie de la escalera. —Ya estas más arriba que yo. Dame tiempo, además en serio que no me siento de ánimos para jugar.

Ella solamente ríe para salir corriendo escaleras arriba, decidí seguirla lo más rápido que pude, ya que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba muy bien al esfuerzo físico. Ella ya estaba llegando al tercer piso cuando tropecé en el último escalón y caí de bruces en arena. Me incorpore con esfuerzo para mirar que la playa está desierta, camine unos pasos recordando porque vine aquí en primer lugar. Estaba persiguiendo a Jen. A ella le encanta venir aquí, reí internamente porque supo la forma de traerme hasta aquí son darme cuenta, me persuadió muy bien.

— ¡Jen! — la llamo. —Ganaste— admito, siempre ha sido tan esquiva. _"Nunca entenderás"_ esas palabras pasan mezclándose con el viento, como un susurro del recuerdo de mi propia voz. Y de pronto siento un horrible frío rodeándome, uno inexplicable. Ya no me parece divertido este juego. Veo la hermosa playa vacía para preguntarme como llegue aquí en primer lugar si yo estaba en casa, estaba siguiendo a mi hermana.

Ella no era una niña, tenía mi edad, murió… no podemos comunicarnos. Esta realidad me golpea de pronto.

Puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y ver como la playa se oscurece a un punto en el que apenas hay visibilidad. Estoy asustado ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?, un grito femenino proveniente de lo más profundo del mar me alerta que ella ahí, en problemas, y yo no la puedo ver ¿Cómo la puedo ayudar?

Olvide el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo para ir en su ayuda, pero una barrera invisible me lo impide.

— ¡Jennifer! — le grito, me siento desesperado, lágrimas de impotencia salen por mis ojos. Necesita mi ayuda — ¡No te vayas! — exclamo una vez más, pero ahora no la escucho… me inclino sobre en la arena llorando, ¿Por qué no la pude ayudar? Me pregunte… es injusto. Y unos delgados brazos me contienen, no me molesto en saber cómo apareció otra persona en este lugar, continuo llorando y sé que una chica me abraza.

—James, soy yo— Sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño los reconozco. Es Jen. Y acaba de iluminar mi angustia, no sé porque, pero mi sollozos son peores ahora, porque mi hermana está conmigo, yo no quiero que se vaya otra vez. —Estoy aquí— dice, recalcando el hecho que puedo verla y sentir su calor, como si viviera. Nos aferramos como si ella también necesitara de mi compañía —Te extraño— pronuncia en voz baja, una frase que me recuerdo todos los días desde que se fue.

—También lo hago, todo cambio desde que fuiste. — Menciono, intentando calmarme. —Siempre te extrañare, hermanita. —Le digo, siento que el tiempo juntos se nos acaba y ella debe saberlo.

—Cuídate mucho, hermano mayor. — Dice con una sonrisa radiante. —Te quiero mucho. — Sus palabras son cálidas porque yo también sonrió, estoy feliz de verla, saber que ella está bien, donde quiera que este.

El dolor en mi cuerpo regresa, cuando siento la luz del día sobre mi rostro. No recuerdo sobre lo que paso anoche, de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo que hice ayer durante el día. Me encuentro confundido pero a la vez feliz y no sé por qué. Lo primero que hice fue vestirme, debía ir al parque. Salte buscando mi ropa cayendo en el proceso, me queje ligeramente, no es tan grave de todas formas ya me duele todo, luego de que estuve listo para salir decidí llamar a Kendall. Él seguramente debe estar preocupado porque no nos vimos ayer… eso creo. Hice un repaso mental recordándome; no bebí y no use drogas. Que estupidez nunca me he drogado. Estoy confundido, ¿Se borró un día de mi vida?

Prefiero despejar mi mente de pensamientos sin comprension y llamarlo. El tono de llamado suena, espero cinco _rings_ hasta que una voz cansada responde — ¡Kendall! — le digo con ánimo, para despertarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Diamond? — pregunta fastidiado, incluso se refirió por mi apellido. Tal vez ayer no pudo comunicarse conmigo, y ahora está expresando su molestia.

—Acompáñame a Sutro Heights. — Le pedí con timidez. —Disculpa por lo de ayer. — Dije, recordando que en la mañana él vendría y yo no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

—Como sea… ¿Dónde nos juntamos? — pregunta. Me alegra que sea fácil de convencer, realmente necesito compañía para hoy.

 _*****Kames*****_

Cuando salí de casa, prácticamente corriendo y diciendo a mis padres que regresaría pronto, me percate que el día esta calmo y soleado como mí entusiasmo, hay una sensación de plenitud en mi cuerpo, como si el dolor lo hubieran apaciguado, no así extinguido.

Espere a Kendall unos minutos en la parada de autobús, y no se veía feliz. De hecho fue reacio hablarme durante todo el camino lo que fue incomodo. No sé qué ocurre.

Al llegar, caminamos en silencio por el sendero. El ambiente se sentía ligero y cálido, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, me sentía cómodo con el lugar. Nos encontramos con los chicos, que se veían bien, es raro analizar esto porque hace unos días todo era diferente, no sé que hizo cambiar mi humor, mi percepción de lo que me rodeaba… no recuerdo lo que ocurrió ayer… pienso de pronto, nuevamente.

Luego de un largo rato conversando con los chicos, decidimos que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Pero mi mente seguía en otro lugar, Kendall continuaba en silencio, algo no anda bien… lo sé.

 _"_ _Carlos tiene mis apuntes"_ escuche de pronto en mi cabeza, algo tan familiar pero a la vez no. Me detuve antes de llegar a la parada del autobús, Kendall me observo con preocupación.

 _"_ _Genial deberé ir a Sutro Heights, son las nueve y media"_ No entiendo… _"Nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana haciendo el proyecto, por favor avanza un poco la investigación mientras regreso"_ Esa noche Kendall nunca fue a ese lugar, él encontró a Jen.

"James, estas pálido." Kendall me dijo de pronto, no me sentía bien. Siento un fuerte dolor en mi corazón, me aprieta.

 _"_ _¡James, no encuentro a Kendall!"_ escuche un fuerte grito de ayuda, esa la voz de Jen y suena desesperada.

Me siento en el suelo, buscando una manera de relajarme, respirando entrecortadamente y poniendo una mano en mi dolorido corazón "Por Dios, te llevare al hospital." Dice Kendall, sacándome un breve momento de la irrealidad que estoy pasando.

 _"_ _Lo siento tanto, James"_ ahora es la voz de mi madre, en un tono angustiado _"Sé lo mucho que amabas a Kendall"_ No tiene sentido, porque está conmigo desde que Jen se fue. Los brazos de él me rodean antes de caer en la inconsciencia.


	8. La muerte del cuarto estudiante

**Capitulo 8: La muerte del cuarto estudiante.**

 **Octavo hecho, mi primera revelación.**

 **POV Kendall**

Pasar el tiempo con James es como el catalizador de mis pensamientos ilógicos y locos, no tengo una enfermedad mental o algo así… aunque había cosas que me incomodaban. Recuerdo que desde pequeño veía destellos o una clase de sombra siguiéndome en cualquier momento, pero no considere que fuera algo malo hasta pocas horas atrás.

Estoy en una de las bancas fuera del hospital, no tengo idea de lo que paso con James, solamente lo traje a tiempo. Es una noche fría y desearía estar en otro lugar menos aquí, me siento fuera de lugar como si no encajara con las demás personas de mí alrededor.

—Hola…— levanto la cabeza para ver a Logan, él me saluda con su mano tímidamente, no esperaba ver alguno de los chicos aquí, ya que no le avise a ninguno.

—Mmm… hola— se lo devuelvo con inseguridad. —No te ofendas, pero prefiero estar solo ahora. — Le digo, aunque él de todas formas se sienta junto a mí.

—Lo sé. — Me dice, observando hacia otro lado. —Conozco esa sensación…— reflexiona, atrayendo mi atención ¿Qué está intentando decirme?... las ilusiones, el nerviosismo de mi amigo y las voces amortiguadas mientras estaba en clases, fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza. El hecho de pensar que Logan no es tan común y ve más allá de quienes no lo queremos hacer, comienza hacerse más real en mi cabeza. —Sonará mal, pero a veces la razón de porque nos sentimos como si no perteneciéramos a un lugar es porque debimos dejarlo en un preciso momento—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — le pregunte, interrumpiéndolo. Me hartan las frases en clave, como si no fuera suficiente con James.

—Las sombras que ves…— Dijo soltando un suspiro. Nadie sabe eso, es mi secreto. —…Es porque ya no perteneces aquí— una suave brisa helada sopla, estremeciéndome, no así a Logan. Sus palabras son demasiado fuertes, como si una revelación llegara, temiendo el trasfondo de todo.

Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme. Yo no necesito esto… —Eso no es divertido, no estoy de humor ahora. — le dijo duramente.

—Kendall, esto es un aviso. — Menciona antes de irse. Dejándome solo.

Y comienzo a pensar en cómo se encontrará James, si él aún está vivo… yo no podría seguir si lo pierdo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando recuerdo el día que nos conocimos y nos volvimos inseparables desde ese momento. Me levanto para regresar a la sala de espera, pero me detengo cuando un fuerte presentimiento hace que quiera ir a Sutro Heights, es como una respuesta sin siquiera preguntar.

Camino unos veinte minutos hasta llegar al oscuro sendero, se pueden escuchar fuertemente las olas chocando contras las rocas de la orilla. Apenas unos pasos entre el camino que lleva a la pequeña playa y todo se cubre de un espeso humo, como ayer.

Creo que siempre vi la peor parte…

 _Tenía doce años cuando estaba comprando con mi madre en el centro de la ciudad, no me gustaba salir de compras, especialmente si se trataba de sus cosas. Mientras ella peleaba con otra mujer en la tienda durante el remate de ropa, decidí salir para no sentirme tan ahogado entre el fervor de las ofertas. Conozco bien el lugar y nunca me he perdido, regresare con ella una vez que termine de luchar con las demás personas._

 _Unas calles más arriba, una chica de unos ojos azules casi violetas, o eso parecía. Me detuvo, ella vestía ropas holgadas como lo hacían en los años sesenta, y una pañoleta tapaba su cabello, leía el Tarot, pero no me llamo la atención ninguna de esas cosas. Ese joven mujer lucia jovial y relajada, y era curioso del porque detendría a un niño para leer su "destino"._

 _—_ _Hola, querido._ _—_ _Dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa._ _—_ _¿Descansas de lo ajetreado del centro de San Francisco?_ _—_ _me preguntó, indicándome que tomara asiento frente a ella, en un cojín azul gastado y sucio. Yo respondí agitando mi cabeza lentamente en un "no", no quería confiarme en una extraña._ _—_ _No hablas mucho, Kendall._ _—_ _sonrió nuevamente, pero mire tras de mí. No entendía como sabia mi nombre._

 _—_ _¿Eres adivina?_ _—_ _pregunte inocentemente. Tomando asiento en el sucio cojín e inclinándome ligeramente sobre la pequeña mesa entre nosotros. Ella guiño un ojo, sin dejar la sonrisa de sus labios. La curiosidad de un niño…_

 _—_ _Eres una persona muy especial._ _—_ _Comenzó diciendo, sin tocar ninguna de sus cartas._ _—_ _No debes sentirte avergonzado por eso que te hace diferente al resto de tus compañeros._ _—_ _mi ánimo decayó recordando la pelea que tuve hacía poco días, odiaba verme y sentirme distinto._

 _—_ _Yo pensé que me diría algo sobre el futuro._ _—_ _Ella suspiro, tomando mi mano. Sus manos me causaron calidez._

 _—_ _Te enamoraras de una persona que nunca se apartara de tu lado, incluso una vez que te hayas ido…_ _—_ _Eso sonaba lindo, en muchas maneras posibles._ _—_ _Pero no vivirás lo suficiente para disfrutar de su compañía._ _—_ _Me quede en silencio…_ _—_ _Dejaras este mundo muy joven…_ _—_ _mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco con esas palabras, solté su mano, ella me miro con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro._

 _Me incorpore rápidamente para salir corriendo hacía la tienda, jamás volví a ver a esa mujer._

Aparecí en el mismo lugar, la gran pradera sin fin que se perdía en el horizonte. Me senté en el pasto cargando mi cabeza en mis rodillas, esperando que algo pasara. Me volví loco, y nunca me percaté. Mi realidad al fin de altero y yo soy el mayor afectado, desearía saber que me ocurre, por qué me siento mal. Tal vez necesite medicamentos… "Necesito saber…" susurre a mí mismo.

—Lamentablemente yo sé que pasa. — escuche la voz de Jen, levante la vista para encontrarme con la gemela de James frente a mí. No podía creerlo era ella, lucía tan linda y viva como la última vez que la vi, quería abrazarla, antes de siquiera ejecutar la acción me detuvo. —No lo hagas. — Dijo cabizbaja. —Kendall, para mí no es no bueno verte de nuevo. — Sentenció. —Es horrible ver cómo me interpongo en tu relación con mi hermano, no es mi intención— se disculpó de pronto. —James no quiere dejar mi recuerdo, y si él no reacciona… morirás pronto por su descuido. — Yo no quería escuchar nuevamente sobre mi temprana muerte. —Los verdugos no perdonan, Kendall. Y mientras más veces se postergue… mas fuera de lugar te sentirás, ya no encajas entre los vivos. Lo lamento mucho, y más por James que deberá sufrir tu perdida.

Yo no quiero… no es justo, tengo mucho por hacer. Retrocedí rápidamente para encontrarme de nuevo en el sendero del parque. Corro hacía la salida, pero lo único que encuentro es verme discutiendo con James en una concurrida calle del centro, lucimos unos años más viejos.

— _¡Olvídalo, Kendall!_ — _escucho gritar a James._ — _Nunca entenderás_ — _dice antes de darle la espalda a mi otro yo, mi respiración de engancha con esa acción. Estamos en una esquina y veo como un gran camión sube a la acera. Aunque ambos nos apartamos, vi como con un movimiento rápido e involuntario apartó a dos personas, una de esas era James._

Abro los ojos para ver que aun no salgo del parque, Jen me observa desde el otro. —Kendall, ya no perteneces a la Tierra.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — le grito. Enloquecí… corro a buscar seguridad, necesito a James. Me veo en mi propia desgracia, en saber que soy otra alma en pena en un mundo de vivos.

La oscuridad, la sensación de ahogo y la soledad, es lo único que siente mi pesada alma ahora, de cómo no alcanzo la superficie, y como las heladas aguas de la bahía de San Francisco calan mis huesos. Escucho los gritos desesperados de mis amigos llamándome.

Yo morí y nunca lo supe. Esa es la cruda verdad que no quiero aceptar.


	9. El desafío de la búsqueda

**Capitulo 9: El desafío de la búsqueda.**

 **Noveno hecho, la extraña desaparición de Kendall.**

 **POV James**

El reloj del salón apenas avanza, como si el tiempo no fuera más que una sencilla ilusión. Al salir de clases, me detuve frente al muro de estudiantes honorarios de la escuela, la fotografía de un chico rubio y ojos verdes hace que quede observando específicamente ahí, como sí… algo me dijera. Continúo en el lugar, esperando encontrar una respuesta. Bajo su foto hay un escrito del cual no me percate.

 _"_ _Kendall Knight. Tu entusiasmo ahora es parte del espíritu de nuestra escuela."_ Lo leí muchas veces más, pero no comprendía, la oración no tenía ningún sentido para mí. ¿Qué ocurrió con Kendall Knight?

—James ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Jen, que me ve observar el mural, hipnotizado por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? — le pregunto poniendo mi dedo índice sobre su fotografía. Ella lo observa un momento, realmente necesito saber…

—Kendall era compañero nuestro en Literatura el semestre pasado. — Responde. ¿Era?, mi hermana me entrega información poco útil.

— ¿Era? ¿Qué sucedió con él? — preguntó lentamente. Ella mira la fotografía tristemente.

—Murió antes de las vacaciones de verano, en un accidente en el parque Sutro Heights. — Ella suspiro, y pude sentir que el dolor me embargaba, como no puedo recordar a un compañero que murió hace tan poco tiempo. — ¿Fue la misma noche que casi mueres… debido al apagón?" Siento un nudo en mi garganta.

En el apagón… murió Jennifer ¿Por qué estoy hablando con ella?

Abro mis ojos de golpe, mi vista de acomoda mientras intento reconocer mi entorno, además mi garganta está seca, y mi cuerpo muy dolorido. El sonido monótono de un monitor es lo único que se escucha, lo observo unos segundo para ver que a pesar de todo el pitido no suena regular al igual que los diagramas son bajos y altos. ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?, parpadeo con lentitud, me siento muy cansado… pero descarto mi dolor porque estoy confundido con lo que ocurre.

Ahora escucho una conversación, se oye lejana, pero me concentro en las voces; son mi madre y otra persona que recuerdo, aunque no estoy de donde.

—Jenny, tranquila él debe haber ido a pasear—

— ¿A pasear? Kendall no ha vuelto a casa. — La interrumpió, su voz de oye afligida. Y el nombre Kendall me hace reaccionar de inmediato, es mi amigo… no, somos más que amigos. —Mi hijo desapareció… la policía lo lleva buscando dos días y no hay rastro de él… no pudo simplemente haber ido a pasear.

Kendall desapareció, eso parece imposible. Él nunca haría algo como eso… intento levantarme de la cama, pero en cuanto lo hago me siento cansado y mareado, apenas pongo un pie en el frío piso de mi habitación caigo sentado en suelo. Mi cuerpo me duele demasiado y ni siquiera sé porque, el aire me falta.

Los monitores comienzan a sonar, tan rápido como ocurre eso mi madre entra seguido de un enfermero y la señora Knight, me ayudan para regresar a la cama, llaman a un doctor y veo lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre que rápidamente oculta en una sonrisa. —James…

Aunque mi madre habla no logro prestarle atención, desvió mi mirada a la señora Knight que solamente llora en silencio, esta triste y afligida. — ¿Dónde está Kendall? — pregunto con la voz ronca, interrumpiendo a mamá, siento mi garganta seca al igual que mis labios. Ninguna responde, necesito una respuesta, quiero verlo.

—Jenny, creo que debes marcharte. James aún está muy débil…— Sugirió mi madre, de una manera no muy cortes, ella comenzó a caminar a la puerta, cabizbaja. Vi sus lágrimas caer en su rostro, y no pude evitar recordar como Kendall lo es todo para ella, lo suficiente para no aceptarme, desconfiar de mí y creer que yo solamente soy o fui una etapa en su vida.

— ¡No! — logre decir en voz alta. —Señora Knight, por favor… responda. — Le pedí, ella me observo por unos segundos, los que me parecieron eternos.

—Kendall… desapareció. El sábado por la mañana, fue a verte… pero nunca llego a tu casa. — Explico con lentitud, es cierto yo no lo vi. Aunque el domingo lo vi por la mañana cuando me acompaño al parque.

—Pero él me ayudo, yo no me sentía muy bien y…— ahora el recuerdo me estaba resultando confuso.

—Logan te encontró y otro visitante del parque te prestaron auxilio, James. — dijo mi madre. —Es cierto Kendall llamo el sábado en la mañana a casa, pero nunca llegó. — Me quedo en silencio, la verdad no recuerdo mucho de los últimos días, tengo un mal presentimiento con esto. Solamente espero que se encuentre bien.

 _*****Kames*****_

Comenzaron a pasar los días y la ansiedad creció, quería a Kendall de regreso. Así que en un momento de determinación, una vez terminado mi reposo, salí a buscarlo. Recorría grandes tramos caminando y con su fotografía en mi mano, preguntaba en todos lados, pasaron los días, las semanas, luego meses… y empecé a rendirme. Volví al punto donde estaba luego de que muriera mi hermana, la diferencia es que esta vez Kendall no me esperaba tras la puerta mi habitación, si con su característica sonrisa.

Lloraba todos los días rogando que regresara. _"_ _Te amo…"_ susurre una fría tarde de febrero. A fuera llovía y yo, como siempre, estaba encerrado en mi habitación, quería sentirme miserable solo. El rastro de él se perdió hace meses, la investigación era como un círculo, siempre volvían al mismo punto, sin pistas, sin responsables.

Salí a buscar jugo a la cocina y un ruido en el pasillo me advierte que hay alguien, pero no me importa quizás mi madre viene a ver como estoy. Hoy no estoy de ánimos para conversar sobre mi vida social o nada, como sea… unos pasos por el pasillo y pronto me siento extraño, bajo la escalera lentamente y casi caigo en el último peldaño, Kendall estaba en el segundo piso. Él no se ve muy diferente de la última vez que lo vi, aunque me cuesta dar crédito a mis ojos.

No sé si llorar, abrazarlo, rogar porque no se vaya de nuevo… lo necesito tanto. Unos pocos pasos nos distancian y soy el que los acorta, Kendall se queda en silencio cuando lo abrazo, corresponde con cariño y el susurra en mi oído _"Estoy en el parque…"_ con eso despierto. Me quede dormido llorando una vez más, aunque sus palabras suenan fuerte en mi cabeza. Observo hacia fuera por la ventana y noto que ya está oscureciendo, debo apresurarme.

Corro a la parada del autobús para llegar a Sutro Heights y ya me cuesta respirar de nuevo. Esa sencilla frase puede significar mucho para mí. Es una clase de revelación. Una vez que llega a la parada bajo corriendo hacía los senderos, ya es de noche, la verdad es que no me importa. Llamo su nombre varias veces, y no hay señal de que este aquí. Mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas… cuando me percató que ya he estado aquí más de una hora buscando a mi ex novio desparecido hace meses. —Kendall, por favor regresa. — Digo al viento en voz baja, me siento junto a un árbol para llorar otra vez, decido que es hora de regresar a casa, pero antes de partir voy al lugar donde encontraron a Jen, está oscuro, así que enciendo la linterna que traje conmigo. La acción hace que sienta una clase de regresión.

Solo buscando a Jen. _"Ese día Kendall no salió"_ repite mi mente… el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla hace que dude, cierro los ojos y tomo un profundo respiro. Esa persona que tanto amo no ha muerto, ni tampoco desapareció, por mucho que mi cabeza y amigos digan lo contrario. — ¡No te tengo miedo! — Grito al aire — ¡Haré lo que sea por tener a Kendall de vuelta! — arrojo la linterna hacía el roquerío y todo queda a oscuras.

—A los vivos les encanta desafiar a los verdugos. — Dijo una fría voz tras de mí, dándome una sensación desagradable. Yo podría morir por él si es necesario.


	10. El Temor de Continuar

**Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos, estos me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Nos acercamos al final.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: El Temor de Continuar.**

 **Decimo hecho, romper las reglas de La Vida para proteger la de quien amas.**

 **POV Kendall**

No podía acostumbrarme, quería regresar a casa, aunque eso es imposible ahora. Ya no pertenezco a la Tierra. Veo a mi madre aferrarse a mis pertenecías, como un tesoro preciado en mi antigua habitación. Pongo mi mano en su hombro, ella se estremece y comienza a llorar. —Kendall…— susurra sumergida en dolor.

—Sabes que esto no te hace bien, Kendall. — Dice Jen, quien observa el momento junto a la puerta del cuarto.

—Yo… no quiero estar aquí. — Respondí a su comentario. Ella creó una clase de insensibilidad hacía quienes dejamos sufriendo. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Tu nueva vida es así, ha pasado tiempo. Deberías aceptarlo. — comenta. —Te aferras a la vida de ellos y el dolor es mucho peor. — Dijo, cruzando los brazos. Esta sermoneándome.

— ¡No quise morir! — exclame molesto, volviendo el ambiente frío. Los sollozos de mi madre se tornaron peores. No es la primera vez que hablo así con Jen.

— ¡Yo tampoco lo quise, pero ocurrió!" grita. Mantengo roces con ella desde que supe sobre la equivocación de los verdugos. — ¡Así es la vida! — remata, antes de desaparecer.

El lugar queda en silencio y yo suspiro. Continúo acompañando a mamá, hasta que se queda dormida sobre mi vieja cama.

Recorro la casa antes de irme, a caminar hacia donde sea. Ya no tengo apuros, peligros, ni vida. Sé que han pasado meses desde que morí, y es difícil de aceptar. Todo fue muy doloroso, de manera física y emocional.

Mi alma se siente rara cuando lo recuerdo, debe ser por la manera estrepitosa de como deje la vida, como si fuera un castigo vivir. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos, porque el dolor está presente una vez más. Esa noche en el parque me asesinaron, y si lo hubiera hecho una persona todo se sentiría diferente, pero fue forzada por un verdugo…

 _Por mucho que corriera en los senderos del solitario parque me encontré de cara con alguien, no podía ver su cara, aunque si su sonrisa perversa. Retrocedí unos pasos, asustado, yo no sabía que era, pero mi cuerpo reacciono al peligro del extraño ser que se presento frente a mí._

 _Intente correr de nuevo, aunque no pude avanzar. Ya me había atrapado, su mano estaba sobre mi pecho, y yo hacía lo posible por escapar, me quede sin aliento cuando se quito su capa era un hombre de castaño de ojos azules, él me sostenía sin mayor esfuerzo y yo estaba aterrado. No era una persona._

 _—_ _Es la primera vez que tendré el honor de llevarme el alma de alguien que "porta luz"._ _—_ _Susurra, una vez que se acerca a mi oído._ _—_ _Lastima eres tan joven._ _—_ _Dice en un tono de burla._ _—_ _¿Sabes lo malo que ocurre con ustedes?_ _—_ _me pregunta, yo ni siquiera sé sobre lo que está hablando._ _—_ _La manera en que mueren_ _._ _—_ _Y se carga sobre mi cuerpo._

 _Un fuerte ardor comenzó a esparcirse sobre mi pecho. Grite de dolor, el cual duro varios minutos, caí sobre el sobre el pasto de rodillas cuando este disminuyo, mi aliento era entrecortado y todo mi ser dolía. Yo lo observe asustado, aunque él no borraba su sonrisa victoriosa de su rostro. Él se retiro, despareciendo frente a mis ojos._

 _Una vez que logre componerme de lo que sucedió, me incorpore observando mi alrededor, todo parecía normal. Excepto por algo. Encontré un cuerpo junto a mí, que desaparecía. Ahí supe que el dolor que aún sentía fue porque mi alma fue sacada a la fuerza de mi cuerpo._

Suspire recordando el suceso que me quito la vida, de una forma estrepitosa. Tengo miedo de seguir, me aferro a los sentimientos de mis padres… a veces de James. Él se siente solo, curiosamente su guardián no puede con la tristeza, cree que en cualquier momento él hará una locura y no lo podrá detener. Jacob es un manojo de nervios, cuidando cada paso que da James, para él significa el camino a su muerte o una vida larga y prospera.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar al parque, quiero seguir, pero hace meses que no entro. Sé que tendré una revelación y no la deseo conocer.

— ¡Kendall! — escucho un grito, y Jacob aparece junto a mí, en un parpadeo. Se ve agitado y sus ojos grises demuestran un miedo inminente, si él está aquí… eso significa… —James está en el parque. No puedo entrar, algo no me lo permite. — Explica rápidamente, asustado. —Es un verdugo, bloqueo el paso para los guardianes, ninguno puede estar junto a James. — Quedamos en la entrada al sendero del parque, no muy seguro en qué hacer. —Kendall, tú no eres guardián. — Me dice. —Él no puede morir ahora, es muy pronto.

Mi ánimo decayó más este día. No he visto a James hace semanas. —Si interfiero en el trabajo de un verdugo, seré sancionado. — Dije sin dejar de ver el oscuro sendero. —Yo no puedo hacer nada.

—Kendall… esto no es normal. Los verdugos no pueden bloquear la protección de los guardianes, quien hizo esto es para torturarlo…— explico lentamente. No podía imaginar esto, no había razón para hacer sufrir a James.

En un paso vacilante comencé mi camino por el sendero, sin dejar de pensar en James. Mi alma se siente pesada y en el ambiente se puede palpar el aire denso, como si fuera a ocurrir algo horrible… un desastre, porque la muerte está presente aquí. Intento tranquilizarme para encontrar a James, pero me es imposible, ese mal presentimiento está a pocos pasos y a pesar de todo tengo miedo de avanzar, mi siguiente revelación se encuentra en el mismo lugar que James.

Mis pasos son inseguros, y jadeó cuando llegó al lugar donde murió Jen. James esta aquí, su energía es resplandeciente, brilla como un árbol de Navidad, cuando lo veo arrojar su linterna, todo su ser esta decidido; lleno de euforia y cólera a la vez.

Comienzo mi carrera por las piedras de la orilla y todo pasa en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos; el aire se siente pesado, el ambiente helado y mis pies mojados por cada paso en que me acerco a él. Me siento vivo de nuevo y el verdugo se acerca a James de manera engreída, deleitándose de la energía que irradia.

—A los vivos les encanta desafiar a los verdugos. — Dice, enviando una desagradable sensación a todo mi cuerpo. James lo mira desafiante a los ojos, demostrando una vez más que está determinado a encontrar lo que busca.

— ¡Aléjate de James! —Grito tan fuerte como puedo, atrayendo a su atención y deteniéndolo. Mi respiración esta entrecortada y me duele gran parte del cuerpo, nunca fui bueno en los deportes.

—Kendall…— susurra con sorpresa James. No dando crédito que yo me encontraba cerca de él ahora. Su aura ya no brilla, está dispersa. Esta confundido al igual que yo en este momento, nos miramos a los ojos y la fría brisa de la bahía de San Francisco hace que tiemble. ¿Por qué puede verme? ¿Por qué siento el aire frío en mi cuerpo?

—Te gusta a jugar ¿cierto, Kendall? — me pregunta con desprecio el verdugo. —Me encargue de ti hace meses y como si nada atravesaste la barrera. — James se acercó a mí rápidamente y pude notar algo, no me siento vivo. Estoy vivo, como una segunda oportunidad.

Tome la mano de James, antes de que continuara su discurso sobre supremacía sobre Los Vivos, y comenzamos a correr, yo acaba de romper las reglas, no sé como lo hice, pero si eso significaba proteger a James vale la pena perderla de nuevo.

Nuestro breve escape no duro mucho porque nos intercepto en uno de los claros del parque, no hay guardianes cerca, ni tampoco guías. Sólo nos queda esperar lo obvio, James aprieta mi mano y se ve muy cansado. Como el día en que… lo lleve al hospital… su brazo esta temblando y no puede mantenerse de pie. En un destello todo a mí alrededor desaparece, a excepción de James.

Poco a poco mi vista empieza a acostumbrarse al brillo y distingo el parque, es de día y esta soleado. —No me siento bien— dice James, observo su rostro afligido e intento calmarlo, no soy médico, no tengo idea de que hacer. Además esto luce como una revelación, a la cual no le estoy tomando ninguna atención, estoy comenzando a desesperarme. No ocurre nada y estamos atrapados aquí hasta que descubra esa pieza clave de mi vida. —Sé que no estás muerto— dice con una sonrisa forzada, lo abrazo un poco impresionado. —Tú estabas ahí el día que enferme, te quedaste esperando… nunca desapareciste. — Vuelve a hablar, puedo sentir la brisa marina en mi rostro. —Nunca fuiste esa noche a buscar tus apuntes, yo pedí que te quedaras— Tan pronto como el pronuncia esas palabras, el día se tornó noche y pude verme correr con una linterna buscando a los chicos. Minutos después un grito desgarrador atravesó la tranquilidad del sector, mi yo del recuerdo encontró a Jen. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. James me protegió todo este tiempo. Días después de morir Dustin me explico sobre como las personas como yo, teníamos un guardián distinto a todos los demás, era una persona viva, capaz de protegernos de lo que nadie podría.

Él se veía más tranquilo y su respiración se calmo, la revelación no terminaba. Yo prefería quedarme aquí para siempre, pero debía ser sincero con James… —No estoy seguro que ocurrió ahora…— le dije seriamente, soltándonos del abrazo. —Saldremos de esto juntos, como nos prometimos hace tiempo. — Pedí. —No mires atrás cuando corramos, por favor. — Y tome su mano. —…Te amo…— dije en voz baja, casi en un tono inaudible. Mi revelación termino en ese momento, no dando tiempo para que él respondiera.

No espere una acción de parte del verdugo y corrimos hacía la salida, donde no se sintiera ese olor a muerte, ni los malos presentimientos. En cada paso que dimos juntos en nuestra carrera por salir con vida de aquí, mas sentí dejar la mía nuevamente, me aferre mas en James su determinación iluminaba todo el sendero, ahora mi único deseo es que podamos llegar al otro lado. _"No mires atrás"_ lo escuche pensar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atravesamos un barrera invisible. El golpe fue fuerte y James cayó junto a mí.


	11. Esa mentira, que parecía verdad

**Casi el final...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Esa mentira, que parecía verdad.**

 **Undécimo hecho, aun estoy en un proceso por aceptar mi realidad… yo creo en mis sueños, en las palabras de aliento de Kendall y en que siempre pude contra la adversidad. No soy el hermano que se quedo sufriendo en la Tierra…**

 **POV James**

Sentí caer en una inconsciencia absoluta, estaba agotado y confundido. Me sentí flotando en el agua y no comprendía porque, respiro con dificultad, recordando solamente una cosa que me dejo intrigado y que deseo dejar de cuestionarme ¿Qué ocurrió con Kendall?, él estaba conmigo.

Por mucho que alguien o algo quiera jugar con mis recuerdos, yo sé que él se quedo conmigo para terminar el proyecto, nunca fue a buscar los apuntes…

 _—_ _No encuentro mis apuntes_ _—_ _dijo Kendall, molesto mientras vaciaba su mochila sobre mi cama esa tarde, se quejo de mala gana cuando busco una vez más entre sus carpetas y libros. Yo solamente lo observaba desde mi escritorio lleno de hojas y la computadora encendida, esperando que tuviera la información que necesitábamos para continuar._

 _—_ _Kendall, son las nueve y media de la noche_ _—_ _observe el reloj de pared de mí cuarto, y suspire exasperado. Odio a nuestra profesora por tener que obligarnos hacer este proyecto._ _—_ _Pensé que los tenías_ _—_ _recrimine._

 _—_ _Así creí… yo le mostré a Carlos una parte de lo que avanzamos hace una semana…_ _—_ _su voz se desvaneció hacía el final de la frase, y se quedo en silencio pensando algo, que claramente yo no podía escuchar_ _—_ _Carlos se llevo mis hojas con los apuntes para el proyecto_ _—_ _¿Es en serio? ¿A esta hora lo recuerdas?, cuando llevas aproximadamente una hora buscando eso._

 _Me levante del asiento para salir de mi habitación, estaba enojado y cansado de este tipo de descuidos de su parte. Bajé las escaleras hacía la sala del segundo piso en busca de una bebida energizante para afrontarme a una noche completa sin dormir. Él apareció apenas unos minutos después tras de mí._

 _—_ _Escucha, James. Iré por los apuntes a la casa de Logan y volveré en un rato._ _—_ _Explicó, yo no dije nada. Sólo continúe bebiendo el contenido de la lata. Él negó con la cabeza._ _—_ _Eres irritante la mayoría del tiempo_ _—_ _dijo, mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón._

 _—_ _No eres serio con los trabajos para la escuela._

 _Él me observo molesto, y no sentí remordimiento por hablarle de esa forma._ _—_ _Hemos trabajado juntos desde hace años en varios proyectos y es la primera vez que te veo actuar de esta manera._ _—_ _Mencionó sin dejar de mirar su celular._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces?_ _—_ _le pregunto, la situación me estresa, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso para terminar esa cosa._

 _—_ _Le escribo a Carlos, para saber si están en casa de Logan._ _—_ _Nos quedamos en silencio y por raro que suene, me sentí inseguro,_ _—_ _Ellos aún están en Sutro Heights_ _—_ _dijo de la mala gana. Es un poco tarde para que estén ahí todavía._ _—_ _Bien… tendré que ir._ _—_ _Dice._

 _Nos encontrábamos solos en casa y un frío repentino recorrió mi espalda. No quería quedarme solo, seguí a Kendall hacia mi habitación, en mi opinión era muy tarde para ir por esos apuntes, podemos esperar hasta que Jen llegue de la casa de Logan._

 _Una vez que estamos en el umbral de la puerta, me acerco para besarlo, nos estamos recién conociendo como pareja, siempre hemos sido amigos. El beso es lento, me encanta cada vez que podemos besarnos, llevamos pocos días saliendo y la sensación es maravillosa en cada ocasión._

 _Sonrío cuando nos separamos, creo que podré convencerlo para que se quede._ _—_ _Creo que quieres pedirme algo_ _—_ _dice_

 _—_ _Esperemos que llegué Jen para continuar el proyecto_ _—_ _sugiero. Preferí omitir el hecho de que no deseaba quedarme solo en esta casa._

 _—_ _Bien._ _—_ _Contesta en un susurro._ _—_ _Pero tú prepara algo para cenar._

Desde ese momento comencé a sentirme incomodo en casa, subí y baje las escaleras buscando nada en especifico. El mal presentimiento persistió hasta que la casa queda a oscuras… un apagón generalizado afectó a gran parte de la ciudad.

Kendall no salió, yo pedí que se quedara.

El pavimento frío y húmedo hizo que sintiera un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Kendall si llego a mi casa la mañana en que supuestamente desapareció…

Él esa misma noche termino conmigo y yo estaba en un estado de somnolencia desde el momento en que casi me atropella un carro. Como si toda mi fuerza vital haya sido drenada, me sentía desconectado a la realidad. No me acompaño a casa, y comencé a llorar cuando se fue. Llegue a casa con el corazón roto…

Soñé con Jen esa misma noche… no estoy seguro de porque olvide lo ocurrido con Kendall, pero ahora me siento un completo idiota por haberlo tratado de esa manera. Lo amo tanto, yo sí quiero estar con él, nunca creí sentirme tan seguro de aquello.

Kendall me acompaño y auxilio cuando lo necesite.

Abro los ojos con dificultad, mis pensamientos nunca fueron tan claros. Continuaba triste por perder Jen, pero quiero dejar de ser el hermano afligido que se quedo solo o el novio despechado por perder la paciencia, son cosas tan comunes de la vida… un flujo constante que no puede detenerse, del cual yo quise desligarme y a la vez guardar el dolor en el fondo de mi corazón, yo nunca fui así.

La noche es fría y Kendall esta junto a mí, también despertando. Me incorporo con dificultad y no puedo evitar botar algunas lágrimas de felicidad cuando nos miramos a los ojos, adoro como brillan. Quisiera que el momento no terminara nunca.

—Gracias— dice él voz baja, yo lo abrazo, esperando que no vuelva a irse de mi vida, de esa manera. —Lo comprendiste.

 _*****Kames*****_

Los meses transcurrieron, desde que Kendall apareció, y algo me resulto curioso, ya que los padres Kendall denunciaron su desaparición el lunes durante la mañana. Aún no entendía del todo lo que paso durante esos días, fue extraño y aunque ha pasado tiempo, con Kendall no hemos conversado sobre que exactamente sucedió.

La curiosidad es mas mientras caminamos en el mismo parque que nos conocimos, cuando éramos sólo unos niños. Kendall cambio cuando volvió a nosotros, él siempre sonríe, especialmente cuando respira y disfruta del sol de la mañana, los ocasos y la lluvia.

—Kendall ¿podemos hablar? — le pregunto en un tono indeciso.

—Claro. — Responde sin dejar de caminar, estoy disfrutando de este momento.

—La noche en que te encontré, sucedieron unas cosas locas…— comencé, intentando recordar con exactitud los hechos de aquella vez. —… tú me sacaste de ahí—

—James…— dice interrumpiéndome, lo mire intrigado. —No, tú cambiaste todo. Me sacaste de ahí, y además regresaste lo que yo realmente deseaba.

—No comprendo.

—Me gusta como luce tu entorno cuando estas confundido— menciona de forma divertida y acerca su mano cerca de mi cabello, como si quisiera alcanzar algo invisible. Lo observo con mas intriga, y eso también cambio, el prácticamente me observa con admiración. —Se ve como si diminutos puntos de colores de dispersaran a tu alrededor— comentario extraño, debo tomarlo como un cumplido… supongo.

—Kendall ¿hay algo que no me quieres contar? — le preguntó. El asiente con lentitud. — ¿Puedo saber qué?

—Digamos que me mantienes con vida, y eso es lo único que necesitas saber…— dice con una sonrisa pícara. Quedo perplejo con su respuesta, dejándome exactamente con la misma duda de antes.


	12. Última revelación

**Y llegamos al final, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Última revelación**

 **Duodécimo hecho, deje de sonreír el día que James perdió esa felicidad que lo caracterizaba, y yo me guíe por los mismos sentimientos, sin saber que perdía más que él… ahora la balanza está equilibrada y disfrutare lo que se me arrebato, a pesar del poco tiempo que queda…**

 **POV Kendall**

Cuando recupere la conciencia sentí mi entorno frío y solitario, conforme observaba el lugar note que el exterior del parque se mantenía en silencio. Comencé a dudar si cruce la barrera o si esto es una revelación.

—Hola, Kendall— dice una voz femenina, rompiendo en silencio y sobresaltándome. —Es un gusto verte de nuevo— su tono es dulce y puedo observar una sombra, es un verdugo y no dudo en retroceder de inmediato. Ella se quita su capucha mostrando su cabello pelirrojo, su piel es tan pálida como la de Logan, sus ojos de un azul casi violeta y su sonrisa es confortante… dándome seguridad, la he visto antes. —Soy tu guía, cariño. — Menciona en el mismo tono —No huyas de mí, los verdugos no somos seres malvados. Mi compañero se desvió de su verdadero objetivo, y lamento mucho no poder haberte protegido desde un principio, pero a él lo asignaron como tú guía y yo desgraciadamente no podía acercarme a ti. — Comentó, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Ella es la misma chica que leyó mi fortuna hace años, la observo a los ojos aún sin entender porque soy diferente a los demás, me lo han dicho en variadas ocasiones y aún lo comprendo.

— ¿Ya no estoy en… peligro? — preguntó de manera insegura.

—Estas seguro. Mi compañero fue castigado y se encuentra cumpliendo su condena. — Dice con un suspiro. —Cuando nos llevamos a Jen por equivocación, se produjo un desequilibrio. —Comenta cabizbaja y observa hacía otro lado—Es decir, era mi misión llevarte conmigo, pero las cosas cambiaron y realmente tu guardián hizo un excelente trabajo… no lo vi venir. — Y sonríe, como si fuera una anécdota, aunque rápidamente cambia su expresión a una más seria. —Él creyó que si morías, ese desequilibrio terminaría y bueno… lo hizo, pero las cosas resultaron mal. Nosotros no podemos quitarle el alma a los seres vivos de esa manera, causa distorsión en todo el plano, luego pueden atravesar _El Intermedio_ cuando quieran y eso no es correcto.

El entorno comenzó a cambiar y ahora nos encontrábamos en mi antigua escuela primaria. Donde hable por primera vez con James, él estaba leyendo un libro en las gradas de la cancha de futbol, mientras que el resto de la clase se encontraba listo para iniciar la clase de deportes. Recuerdo que yo era nuevo y me preguntaba porque ese chico castaño no estaba con nosotros.

—Es tu última revelación, Kendall. — menciona ella en un tono suave.

Yo no deje de observar a todos los niños y me acerque a verme a mí solo con mi uniforme de gimnasia. El día estaba caluroso y un grupo de niños que eran Jennifer, Carlos y Logan reían divertidos por una ocurrencia que había hecho el latino. No recuerdo haber sido tan solitario en mis días en la primaria, pero al parecer si lo era.

Mi yo del recuerdo levanto la vista hacía James, no sé porque, pero me sentí identificado con él. Era tan invisible como yo. El silbato del profesor avisa al grupo que comenzará la clase. Hay algo que no recuerdo sobre James por eso estoy en esta revelación.

Espero un rato y ahora están haciendo los ejercicios de rutina, y no puedo evitar escuchar una conversación de Jennifer con sus amigos. — ¿Cómo se siente James? — le pregunta Logan, observando por primera vez en mucho rato hacía donde está el castaño.

—Mamá no quiere decirme, parece que es grave... — dice un tono reflexivo. Hay algo importante que ocurre aquí y no puedo recordar exactamente qué.

Luego que todos se retiran hacía el edificio, mi yo pequeño sube inseguro los escalones hacía donde esta James leyendo. Él levanta la vista cuando me ve cerca y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, el momento parece tan íntimo, que casi olvido que es un recuerdo mío. —H-hola—Saludo nervioso. —Te vi muy solo aquí y me preocupe.

James sonríe, se ve agradecido del gesto —Me llamo James. — dice extendiendo su mano, tomo su mano y noto la calidez —Tú eres el chico con el que jugamos hace unas semanas en Golden Gate. — Confirma y yo asiento.

—Mi nombre es Kendall, soy nuevo. — Le digo. — ¿Por qué no estabas en la clase y te quedaste aquí?" pregunto, él parece incomodo — ¿Estás enfermo?

Se queda en silencio y mi corazón late fuertemente, James me observa varias veces de arriba abajo, analizando si debe confiar en mí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Él me confío un secreto, que en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabían su hermana y sus amigos. Por eso nos convertimos en amigos.

—Sí…— dice en un susurro, cerrando el libro y lo deja sobre su regazo.

— ¿Puedo saber…?— y mi yo del recuerdo se sienta junto a él. Mirando con preocupación al niño castaño.

—Mamá dice que no puedo hacer deporte porque el doctor dijo que mi corazón está mal— Los veo quedarse en silencio y ese pequeño Kendall le sonríe. Yo también lo hago.

—Oye, eso no es tan malo. Varias veces he escuchado que el corazón se puede sanar con cariño— Mencionó. La inocencia de los niños… —No tengo problema en acompañarte hasta que estés bien.

—Gracias… eso es muy amable. —Responde, no luciendo muy convencido al principio. Aunque una ligera sonrisa cursa sus labios.

Yo bajo las escaleras de las gradas y la escena de ambos niños sonriéndose se desvanece poco a poco. Hasta que todo queda oscuro. Mi guía me observa, aunque ahora recuerdo eso tan importante sobre James, aún tengo unas dudas…

—Lo sé—responde ella, como si leyera mi mente. —Tú eres luz, por eso los verdugos no podían acercarte a ti. Ese momento especial de tu vida, cuando te comprometiste cuidar de alguien que casi estaba en nuestras manos, te dio una recompensa que pocos merecen porque sabíamos que cumplirías esa promesa. —Dice con cariño. —Ustedes entraron en un ciclo de _Vida_ diferente. Su protección es distinta… pero lamentablemente, no durará mucho y tu destino se sello de manera diferente, lo tuvimos que hacer para asegurarnos que no cruces _El Intermedio_ otra vez. — Menciona seriamente, en la última oración. Esta es la parte que no quería conocer.

—Una muerte violenta…— digo, recordando por un momento esa visión, cuando estoy siendo atropellado por un gran camión, eso significa que a pesar de todo no podré quedarme por mucho en la Tierra. Mis ojos arden, pero no quiero llorar, aparto la vista de mi guía y todo el entorno cambia, aunque ya no presto atención a mí alrededor.

—Primero James debe entender que esos recuerdos fueron puestos a la fuerza en su mente, para que regreses por completo…— dice ¿de qué sirve?, me muerdo el labio inferior, aguantando las lágrimas. No me parece justo. —Kendall, antes de que rindas tan fácilmente… yo intercedí, como tu guía y llegamos a un acuerdo. Prometo darte todas las alegrías de la vida… Una vida feliz, como la que realmente te mereces. — Dice poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome compasivamente. —Mira a tu alrededor— señala con su mano y lo hago, estamos en una casa y a diferencia de lo que pase antes, esto no es una revelación.

Me veo más viejo y estoy jugando con una niña castaña de ojos verdes. Se parece mucho a Jennifer. Ella no debe tener más de tres años y la acompaño a su fiesta de té. Ambos reímos sin parar, y comienzo a comprender. —Quizás no logré que sean muchos años los que continúes en la Tierra, pero serás feliz y tan radiante como siempre lo fuiste. — menciona mi guía. —Sólo disfrútala, y no pienses en ese momento en que nos encontremos de nuevo.

Continuo viendo la escena, y no puedo evitar llorar ¿Qué tanto tiempo podré disfrutar eso?, de todas formas me parece injusto.

— ¿Cuántos años? — pregunto seriamente, mientras seco mis lágrimas con el puño de mi manga.

—Diez. — Contesta. —Desde el momento en que estés en la Tierra nuevamente. — Agrega, _es poco…_ —Aunque tu guardián se puede encargar que sean muchos más…— Ella sonríe y guiña el ojo. —Bueno… es hora que regreses, por cierto el estar al otro lado de la barrera, no significa que pierdes esa habilidad de ver las auras de las personas o escuchar lo que piensen— Menciona como una instrucción. —No te aproveches de eso… ¿bien? — pregunta y yo asiento. —Nos vemos, Kendall. Espero que en muchos años más. — Ella me abrazo muy fuerte, hasta que todo comenzó a desvanecerse. —Cuídate mucho…— escucho antes de despertar.

Comienzo a sentir frió en mi espalda y abro los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que veo es a James, sin él yo no estaría aquí ahora.

 _*****Kames*****_

Los días los comencé a ver de distinta forma, no importa si llueve, hace frío o esta soleado, todos son especiales para mí. James fue el primero en notar eso y ese tiempo que estuvimos alejados son ahora parte de un pasado, del cual no trataremos nunca. Se terminó, aunque…

— ¡Amigo! — gritó a Carlos, cerrando la puerta de su casillero, y le sonrío. —No estés tan serio, sé que ya casi ha pasado un año, pero debes continuar. — Le digo. Él me mira seriamente, sin decir nada y comienza a caminar a hacía la salida y yo lo detengo. —Sé que la vida es injusta y perdiste a tu novia muy pronto, pero… Jen no le gustaría verte tan solo…— comentó y observo a Jen tras de Carlos, ella es su guardián y asiente levantando sus pulgares. Yo puedo verla, debo admitir que es una ventaja. No alcanzo a seguir mi discurso porque James y Logan aparecen en el pasillo, ambos vienen conversando, pero tan pronto como nos ven. Logan se queda en silencio, sé que ellos han tenido roces complicados desde hace meses.

 _—_ _Bueno… esto luce complicado, pero sé que algún día ambos harán las paces y pasará lo tiene que pasar…_ _—_ susurra Jen. Espero lo mismo. James se disculpa y dejamos a los chicos solos, creo que Jen tiene razón.

Con James caminamos en silencio hacía nuestras casas, y tomo su mano. Su aura brilla de un color indefinido, así se ve cuando está feliz.

Diez años no es suficiente tiempo para compartirlo con él, pero pongo mi vida en sus manos…


End file.
